<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kappa Zeta by kazuno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096790">Kappa Zeta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuno/pseuds/kazuno'>kazuno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO, EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love/Hate, M/M, Yaoi, kazuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuno/pseuds/kazuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O dia dos namorados estava próximo, e Baekhyun sendo o líder da fraternidade Zeta Beta não pouparia esforços para que sua festa angariasse o maior número de convidados. Entretanto querer não é poder, já que Chanyeol usaria o verão a seu favor em mais um evento aguardadíssimo da popular Kappa Tau: a festa dos solteiros.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zeta Kappa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>O dia dos namorados estava cada vez mais perto, e aquela última semana até a data estava sendo enlouquecedora. Na Universidade Acadêmica de Seoul — UAS para os mais íntimos — essa data era uma das mais importantes para as repúblicas que quisessem mais visibilidade dos calouros que ingressavam na mesma; e com Chanyeol e Baekhyun sendo os líderes das mais populares, a rivalidade crescia ainda mais a cada berro dado aos transeuntes que passavam pelo vasto jardim da UAS.</p><p>— FESTA DOS AMANTES, PORQUE NADA MELHOR QUE DECLARAR O SEU AMOR COM UMA RODADA DE TEQUILA NA FAIXA! — o acastanhado berrava a plenos pulmões, chamando a atenção para si, distribuindo vários convites e panfletos aos garotos e garotas que se viam interessados na enorme lista que aquele <em>open bar</em> teria.</p><p>O Byun não poderia estar mais feliz e agradecido da generosidade de seu pai — e diretor da faculdade — ter permitido que pelo menos naquele dia as bebidas estavam liberadas. Claro que após muitas promessas de notas impecáveis e chantagem emocional, mas nada que o único herdeiro da família não conseguisse com seus olhinhos brilhantes e sua voz melodiosa.</p><p>Em contrapartida, seu rival e vizinho — pois não bastava Chanyeol ser insuportável, tinha de comandar a república ao lado da sua — conseguia angariar tantos alunos quanto si, o que deixava emputecido no real e total sentido de tal palavra.</p><p>— FESTA DOS LIVRES, PORQUE TODO MUNDO SABE QUE O DIA É DOS AMANTES, MAS A NOITE É DOS SOLTEIROS! — o garoto alto de cabelos vermelhos e sorriso fácil chamava a atenção das garotas, que correram de onde o Byun estava para tirar “dúvidas” com o Park. — NA KAPPA GARANTIMOS QUE ENQUANTO A NOITE NÃO ACABAR, A BEBIDA VAI ROLAR! — não dispensou o sorrisinho para o garoto que tinha o rosto vermelho ao seu lado, apenas ajeitando o casaco vermelho e laranja que usava representando as cores de sua casa.</p><p>— POIS NA FESTA DOS AMANTES, A MÚSICA NÃO PARA ATÉ A ÚLTIMA PESSOA IR EMBORA! — deu de ombros de maneira fofa combinando com o tom rosa e marrom de seu próprio moletom da fraternidade Zeta. O Park fechou a cara ao ver que estavam empatados novamente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*~♡~*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O mais alto sorriu satisfeito ao ver sua lista de convidados completamente preenchida, espreguiçando-se ao levantar-se da cadeira há pouco utilizada e arrumando sua própria bagunça para enfim voltar para sua tão adorada <em>Kappa Tau. </em>Orgulhava-se como só ele por ser um dos bolsistas com maiores notas de todo o campus, sendo ótimo nos esportes e também em socializar com alunos e professores. Não havia um único ser naquele lugar que não soubesse e simpatizasse com Chanyeol; exceto pelo garoto baixinho e metido que arrumava os próprios papéis ali, ao seu lado.</p><p>Byun Baekhyun se gabava por ser filho do diretor e ter uma mesada gorda o suficiente para mandar fazer diversos modelitos de moletons e casacos enaltecendo sua república — <em>Zeta Beta</em> — sob medida para todos os agregados. Apesar de um pouco difícil de lidar e exigente, o baixinho era muito atencioso com todos que chegavam até si e se via disposto a ajudar quando lhe era solicitado; não era à toa que seu pai lhe dava tudo o que era pedido, afinal seu pequeno fazia por merecer. A única coisa que Baekhyun se recusava era se dar bem com o bolsista idiota da fraternidade ao lado. O modo como o mais alto conquistava todos ao seu redor irritava o acastanhado, e se ele pudesse, arrancaria aquele sorrisinho cínico no tapa — não que ele já não tenha tentando o feito, coisa que lhe custou um mês de cartão de crédito bloqueado.</p><p>O Byun olhou de relance, percebendo o abdômen definido do outro que ficou rapidamente à mostra por conta da regata branca que subiu conforme o erguer de seus braços. Revirou os olhos.</p><p>—<em> Tão exibido só porque se dá bem nos esportes. </em>— murmurou baixinho, mas isso não impediu que que o maior dos dois ali escutasse.</p><p>— Talvez se o princesinho não tivesse tanto medo de quebrar uma unha, poderia ganhar alguns músculos nesse poço de banha. Fazer exercícios emagrece, sabia? — ah se havia algo que o Park <em>adorava</em>, essa coisa era irritar Baekhyun justamente com seu ponto fraco: seu corpo.</p><p>— Que merda você disse?! — o menor se levantou indignado. Suas narinas até se mexiam, tamanho seu descontentamento. Chanyeol não tinha noção do perigo.</p><p>— A verdade. Mas como eu sei que isso não muda em nada na sua vida, como você mesmo diz — levantou a regata, deixando todo seu peitoral definido exposto, ganhando um arregalar do acastanhado à sua frente ao que passou a mão pelos gominhos durinhos —, pode olhar à vontade. — sorriu debochado. — Eu deixo. — o Byun sentiu seu rosto se avermelhar tamanha raiva sentida, não demorando a amassar um dos papéis inúteis que ajeitava, jogando no garoto de cabelos vermelhos que apenas ria de ter conseguido seu objetivo mais uma vez.</p><p>— Eu te odeio, seu ridículo! — gritou batendo o pé nervoso, logo se virando para suas demais coisas agarrando-as com pressa. — MORRA, PARK CHANYEOL! — bradou ao que caminhava para dentro de sua república.</p><p>O Park gargalhou satisfeito, fazendo o mesmo e seguindo para sua própria fraternidade, rindo um pouco mais ao estrondo da casa rosa e marrom ao lado da sua por ter sua porta brutalmente fechada pelo Byun-estressadinho-Baekhyun.</p><p>Essa festa daria muito o que falar.</p><p>Mesmo já em seus quartos, o Park e o Byun não deixavam de se alfinetar, já que por ironia do destino, seus lugares de descanso eram de frente um para o outro. Assim, quando a janela era aberta, até conversar um com o outro eles poderiam — obviamente isso jamais aconteceu, apenas xingamentos e gritos quando as janelas estavam abertas. Entretanto, mesmo quando não estavam direcionando palavras de ódio e sinais feios um para o outro, haviam outras formas de fermentar a ira no pobre coraçãozinho de Baekhyun, e a pior delas se resumia às músicas que o Park fazia questão de ouvir no último volume. O gosto musical variando entre o rock pesado e os raps cheios de palavrões. E era exatamente isso que o ruivo estava ouvindo no momento.</p><p>Baekhyun choramingava esperneando em sua enorme cama, como de costume pós qualquer diálogo com Park-orelhudo-Chanyeol. Ia gritar mais uma vez, já procurando em sua penteadeira algo que pudesse atingir a janela do outro — talvez um tiro? —, quando batidas na porta foram ouvidas. Desistindo momentaneamente de seu homicídio, permitiu a entrada, logo vendo o melhor amigo entrar por ela.</p><p>— Não me diga que brigou com o Chanyeol de novo... — o loiro magrinho caminhou até a cadeira acolchoada onde o acastanhado estava com um bico irritadiço nos lábios.</p><p>— O que você acha? — bufou. — Ele me chamou de gordo, Hannie! Eu estou gordo por acaso? Você acha que ele tem razão? — os olhinhos claros, devido a lente cinza que o Byun usava, marejavam cada vez mais.</p><p>— Claro que não, Baekkie! — negou o chinês com o cenho franzido. Chanyeol merecia uns tapas por magoar seu pequeno dessa forma. — Você está ótimo! E muito gostoso, se quer saber. Já reparou em como sua bunda é redondinha? Ou em como suas curvas chamam atenção e te deixam sexy com qualquer roupa que você vista? — cruzou os braços arqueando uma sobrancelha, vendo o Byun morder o lábio tristonho. — Se eu já não namorasse, estaria dando em cima de você nesse exato momento! — se ajoelhou na frente do outro e lhe tomou em um abraço apertado, este que durou um tempinho. Quando se separaram, Luhan apoiou suas mãos nos ombros alheios. — Você nunca se importou com o que a praga do Park diz para você, por que isso agora? — franziu o cenho.</p><p>— Ah, é que ele fala tanto que eu estou um poço de banha que fica difícil desacreditar. — confessou, ainda se sentindo magoado. — Eu odeio aquele idiota!</p><p>— Eu sei, bebê. — abraçou mais uma vez o melhor amigo. — E eu sinto muito, mas eu vim até aqui para outra coisa. — suspirou ao que o castanho passou a lhe encarar curioso, esquecendo-se por completo das difamações do rival da fraternidade vizinha. — Você precisa ir falar com o senhor surdo ali sobre a festa do dia dos namorados. Caso você não se recorde, nossos quintais são colados um no outro, e no dia eu duvido muito que a galera vai se ligar naquela faixa de tinta branca delimitando o nosso espaço do deles.</p><p>Baekhyun só pôde choramingar. Havia esquecido esse pequeno infortúnio.</p><p>Por alguma razão, o construtor das casas colou, ou melhor, não fez questão de dividir à área aberta nos fundos. Assim não havia nada que separasse o quintal da Kappa Tau e da Zeta Beta; parecia até mesmo proposital, e Baekhyun até reclamaria com o pai — não que ele tenha feito isso setenta e oito vezes, por favor —, mas as casas já estavam ali há anos, muito antes até mesmo da época em que seus pais estudaram ali. Sendo dessa forma, nada poderia ser feito e ele teria de pensar em alguma coisa para separar seu gramado verdinho das piscinas ridículas da fraternidade ao lado.</p><p>— Tudo bem. — suspirou e se levantou. — É por um bem maior. — tentava convencer a si mesmo enquanto rumava até sua própria janela, abrindo-a de maneira desgostosa.</p><p>O som se tornou ainda mais alto, mas o que deixou o castanho de bochechas vermelhas foi ver ali em sua frente, o garoto de madeixas avermelhadas secando seus cabelos apenas de boxer enquanto parte de seu corpo ainda detinha algumas gotas escorrendo. Foi impossível não se perder no raciocínio, e logicamente o Park não deixou passar batido. Jogou a toalha por cima do ombro e inclinou-se um pouco para tentar captar o olhar do garoto estático à sua frente. Quando percebeu Baekhyun se sobressaltar em seu próprio lugar, sorriu convencido ao notar o rubor no rosto alheio.</p><p>— A que devo a honra de ter sobre mim, um mero plebeu, a atenção do adorado líder da Zeta Beta? — Baekhyun apenas sussurou cansado. Era difícil manter uma pose defensiva quando as palavras <em>“gostoso”</em>, <em>“pecado”</em> e <em>“delícia” </em>rondavam sua mente perturbada. Coitadinho, a música alta do Park acabou por danificar alguma parte cognitiva do cérebro do Byun.</p><p>— Me erra, Chanyeol. Só me encontra no jardim que eu preciso conversar com você sobre a festa do dia dos namorados. — o falso ruivo franziu o cenho,<em> “o que houve com esse baixinho?”,</em> pensava confuso mas sorriu achando que fosse algum tipo de brincadeira e que as farpas fossem começar a ser trocadas à partir daquele momento. Abriu a boca para debochar, mas foi cortado pelas palavras que jamais cogitou ouvir vindas de Byun Baekhyun: —<em> Por favor.</em></p><p>— Olha, eu não sei o que diabos aconteceu com você, mas se é sobre a festa, o assunto me interessa. — ajeitou sua pose numa faceta séria, inédita para o Byun. — Me encontra lá em baixo, ‘tô descendo.</p><p>E com isso o som foi desligado e a janela da Zeta fechada. Luhan tinha a boca aberta e Baekhyun ainda estava aturdido com o que viu momentos antes.</p><p>Aquela semana realmente estava enlouquecendo os alunos da UAS.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*~♡~*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Então? — Chanyeol vestia uma bermuda preta larga e um moletom da Kappa; vermelho com o logo da fraternidade em laranja. Suas mãos estavam dentro do único bolso disposto em sua blusa enquanto um Baekhyun mantinha seus braços cruzados em frente ao corpo com um moletom extremamente parecido, diferindo apenas nas cores, essas rosa com os dizes em marrom. — O que é tão urgente e sério que te faça agir como um esquisito?</p><p>— Não estou agindo esquisito. — debateu no mesmo momento, e então o Park sentiu seu interior vibrar em alívio por ainda ter o verdadeiro Byun Baekhyun em sua normalidade novamente. — E precisamos conversar sobre a ambientação das nossas festas. — começou. — E como isso vai demorar, eu não estou a fim de ficar aqui fora nesse tempo. Vai esfriar e eu preciso estar em perfeito estado de saúde para receber todos os meus convidados na sexta feira. — antes que o maior pudesse debochar e alfinetar, o castanho continuou: — E como eu tenho certeza que você também quer estar cem por cento, sugiro que você venha comigo. — e sem esperar uma resposta, negação ou qualquer outra coisa, Baekhyun passou a caminhar em direção à casa de sua fraternidade. Sem muitas opções, Chanyeol seguiu os passos do menor, mas apenas porque o assunto também lhe interessava e as palavras ditas não eram mentira. Como ele iria aproveitar de sua <em>pool party</em> se estivesse doente?</p><p>Chanyeol nunca havia visto a Zeta Beta por dentro, e estava ligeiramente impressionado com o quão organizado o ambiente era — totalmente o oposto de sua amada Kappa —, e também do quão caros e bonitos os móveis e decoração pareciam ser. Byun Baekhyun tinha um ótimo bom gosto e isso ele não poderia negar.</p><p>Tudo lhe atraia atenção, e quando viu a enorme televisão com os vários consoles de todos os vídeo games existentes, ele se viu encantado pela fraternidade dirigida pelo castanho. Já ia começar a tagarelar com seu — por um breve momento, esquecido — rival, o mesmo abriu uma porta e adentrou o cômodo enorme. Aquele quarto daria dois da fraternidade de Chanyeol, e nem mesmo o quarto dele sendo o maior — por ser o líder — chegaria à grandeza do de Baekhyun. Estava com inveja.</p><p>O quarto do pequeno era em tons rosa e branco, aqui e acolá alguns detalhes marrons, externando a devoção do Byun pela sua casa. Além de ter uma enorme cama de casal, havia uma penteadeira com um grande espelho, uma cômoda, duas portas — sendo uma para o closet e outra para um possível banheiro; Chanyeol não se espantaria se nele tivesse uma banheira de hidromassagem. —, uma enorme televisão, uma extensa mesa de estudos, sem contar as pelúcias fofas dispostas em sua cama e em um dos cantos do quarto, uma estante cheia de livros e mangás, além de várias prateleiras com alguns <em>figure actions.</em> O Park quis chorar, já que em toda sua vida não imaginou que seu rival fosse ter um gosto tão parecido com o seu. O quarto do Byun parecia com a casa dos sonhos mais molhados de Chanyeol.</p><p>
  <em>“Talvez com uma bateria ali, uma guitarra aqui e umas caixas de som...”</em>
</p><p>— Eu sei, meu quarto é fabuloso. Agora se você puder parar de olhar para tudo sorrindo, eu agradeceria. — no mesmo instante o Park fechou a cara, cruzando os braços.</p><p>— Fala logo que eu não tenho o tempo todo. — o Byun estreitou os olhos. Odiava quando usavam esse tom consigo, falando como se ele não fosse importante.</p><p>— Meça seu tom para falar comigo! <em>Orelhudo...</em> — murmurou a última parte, ganhando um olhar de ódio vindo de Chanyeol pelo apelido. — É o seguinte: sua casa e a minha precisam de algo que possa impedir que nossos convidados se misturem, já que o arquiteto de merda esqueceu de colocar um muro dividindo os espaços. O que vamos fazer? — se sentou em sua própria cama, fazendo o ruivo reparar na janela atrás de si <em>“Então é assim que ele vê o outro lado...”</em> — Park! — chamou a atenção do outro que apenas suspirou em desgosto pelo quanto a voz do Byun conseguia ser irritante.</p><p>— O que quer que eu faça? Construa um muro faltando menos de uma semana? —o rosto do menos pareceu se iluminar. — Não. Nem cogite essa ideia. O máximo que você pode fazer é mudar sua festa de local ou aceitar que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência irá preferir uma festa na piscina do que uma <em>rave</em>. Afinal, estamos no verão. — e então aquele sorriso cínico apareceu, causando a ira do acastanhado.</p><p>— É impossível tentar manter uma conversa com você! Ah, quer saber? Morre, Park! E sai da minha casa antes que seu instinto Kappa contamine o meu quarto. — desdenhou de forma esnobe, e essa era a face de Baekhyun que Chanyeol mais odiava. — Está esperando o que para sumir? Se não vai ser útil, pode ir embora. — abanou a mão no ar indicando o quando queria o ruivo longe.</p><p>— Claro, vossa majestade. — disse de forma enojada, logo se virando. — E pode ficar tranquilo que vou fazer questão de manter a realeza bem longe das pessoas de verdade no sábado. — Byun estreitou os olhos.</p><p>— Está me chamando de falso? — cerrou os punhos, recebendo um sorrisinho de superioridade do Park, que logo se fingiu de ofendido.</p><p>— Imagine! Estou afirmando mesmo. — e antes que o baixinho tivesse chance de debater, o barulho de sua porta batendo com força quase o deixou surdo. Se jogou na cama pensando no quanto seria impossível algum dia ter alguma conversa com Park Chanyeol sem que ambos quisessem enfiar uma chave de fenda no olho do outro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*~♡~*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era quinta feira e o clima das duas maiores fraternidades do campus da UAS era mais pesado que o de costume. Jongin e Kyungsoo conversavam animadamente enquanto levantavam uma rede no meio do quintal, exatamente acima da risca feita em um dos muitos surtos do Byun em tempos passados. Mesmo ambos sendo de fraternidades rivais, não deixavam de manter uma amizade boa, onde o Kappa Jongin vez ou outra jogava alguns flertes no Zeta Kyungsoo, que apenas sorria envergonhado, porém não negando as investidas.</p><p>— O clima aqui está horrível! Chanyeol anda tão nervoso que até mesmo eu tenho medo de conversar com ele. — o moreno dizia ao terminar de fincar a última estaca no gramado.</p><p>— Nem me fala, daqui conseguimos ouvir os gritos dele... — Kyungsoo confessou um pouco preocupado. — E Baekhyun não anda muito diferente, só que ao contrário do Park, ele se tranca no quarto e nos ignora. Nem o Luhan está conseguindo lidar com ele, e olha que eles são melhores amigos. — Jongin assentiu enquanto ambos desenrolavam aquela enorme rede e ajeitavam de modo que ficasse graciosa, mesmo a ideia de dividir os fundos de ambas as casas fosse idiotice aos olhos dos dois.</p><p>Assim que terminaram, Kyungsoo continuou a papear com o Kim, mesmo que ele estivesse do outro lado, corando vez ou outra com alguma coisa dita.</p><p>— Posso saber o que o senhor <em>pensa</em> que está fazendo, Soo? — a voz de Baekhyun era cortante, assustando o garoto de pele clara que se virou para o líder de forma culposa, como se ele <em>realmente</em> estivesse fazendo algo errado. Baekhyun olhava bravo para o Do e logo depois cheio de desconfiança para o Kim.</p><p>— Só estávamos conversando. — Jongin se pronunciou, mas logo que saltava em surpresa era o próprio com a voz grave que vinha de trás de si.</p><p>— Pois então pare. Temos treino daqui vinte minutos, Kai. — e com um adeus mudo, os dois amigos entraram para suas respectivas repúblicas, enquanto Chanyeol e Baekhyun se fuzilavam. — Pronto para assistir a melhor festa de dia dos namorados, gatinho? — perguntou debochado, arrancando um riso desacreditado do acastanhado.</p><p>— Claro! Até porque eu estarei sendo anfitrião da mesma. — deu de ombros, vendo aquela feição faceira não abandonar o rosto do Park um momento sequer.</p><p>— É o que veremos. — e com olhares silenciosos, os dois entraram para dentro de suas casas.</p><p>Jamais admitiriam, mas o alívio que tomou ambos por dissiparem o clima pesado foi enorme, tanto que não deixaram de sorrir ao voltarem para seus quartos e Chanyeol ligar o som alto e Baekhyun gritar sobre o quanto ele era irritante o tempo todo.</p><p>Tudo estava em seu devido lugar agora.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*~♡~*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Luhan, pelo amor de Oh Sehun! Arruma direito esses corações! — Baekhyun gritava a plenos pulmões, fazendo o melhor amigo lhe olhar cheio de ódio. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Era quinta à tarde, e a decoração tinha de fazer jus ao tema de namorados apaixonados com direito à corações vermelhos e vários <em>“eu te amo”</em>.</p><p>— Byun Baekhyun, eu amo você, mesmo! Mas se você continuar falando desse jeito, eu serei obrigado a enfiar esses corações no seu orifício anal até sair pela boca. — o chinês dizia calmo, mas seu olhar não negava a veracidade de suas palavras.</p><p>— Assim você me ofende, Hannie! — o acastanhado choramingou, deixando um bico amolecer o coração do melhor amigo que não tardou em agarra-lo em um abraço.</p><p>— Ah meu bebê, me perdoa. — os demais garotos da Zeta Beta encaravam a cena um tanto quanto cansados. Os dois estava a trocar insultos e se abraçarem desde que a arrumação da casa começou.</p><p>— Eu sei que vocês estão muito entretidos nessa reconciliação, <em>mesmo que seja a vigésima vez que fazem isso</em>, mas acho que com esses últimos arranjos de flores, meio que acabamos. — Kyungsoo se prontificou, ganhando a atenção dos demais.</p><p>— Tem razão. — o líder da fraternidade disse orgulhoso. — Bom trabalho, Zetas! — bateu palminhas e olhou em volta, vendo que os ambientes da casa estavam cheios de amor. Literalmente. — Oh, só ficou faltando colocar as flores ali. — apontou para a rede que Kyungsoo havia ajeitado naquela manhã. Este que percebendo que Jongin limpava a piscina do outro lado, logo pegou pequenos arranjos e se prontificou.</p><p>— Eu vou! — e sem esperar qualquer resposta, correu para os fundos da Zeta Beta.</p><p> </p><p>Alguns agradeceram por se livrar da tarefa, mas Baekhyun apenas observava com desconfiança o irmão pregando as flores na enorme rede branca. Decidiu deixar isso de lado e ir para seu próprio quarto, estava cansado.</p><p>Kyungsoo percebendo o movimento disperso, se permitiu olhar para o Kim do outro lado. Este que trajava apenas uma calça de moletom vermelha que por estar um pouco baixa demais, deixava o elástico de sua Calvin Klein à mostra enquanto limpava a enorme piscina naquele dia de calor. Suspirou e tentou se concentrar no trabalho que se propôs a fazer.</p><p>Jongin estava entediado por ficar com a pior e mais chata parte da arrumação. Chanyeol queria o punir por mais cedo, só poderia ser! Ajeitou o corpo e passou as costas da mão na testa tirando dali o suor que começava a se acumular. Olhou para o outro lado na intensão de ver o gramado vasto verdinho onde ele adoraria se jogar e descansar, e como um prêmio por todo o seu esforço, o Zeta que lhe chamava atenção estava ali, lindo como sempre.</p><p>— Kyungsoo! — deixou o cabo da pequena rede que estava a utilizar de lado, indo até onde o Do estava. — Trabalhando bastante também? — sorriu deixando o outro praticamente sem fôlego.</p><p>— Tipo isso. — deu uma risadinha enquanto trançava a pequena margarida amarela na divisória entre os dois. — Estou vendo que você também está ralando aí do outro lado. — baixou o olhar para o abdômen definido do Kim. A Kappa Tau não ostentava o título de a melhor fraternidade no quesito esportes à toa. — Calor hoje, não? — brincou com o outro que gargalhou concordando.</p><p>— E como! Minha vontade é deixar essa tarefa de lado e me jogar nesse gramado aí aproveitando o ventinho fresco. — o Zeta riu e negou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Com uma piscina dessas o que você queria é se jogar nesse gramado sem graça? Não te entendo, Jongin. — ambos riram novamente enquanto uma margarida vermelha era presa na imensa rede.</p><p>— ‘Tá brincando? Olha só esse espação todo, imagina jogar bola aí! — o maior apontou, fazendo o Zeta pensar.</p><p>— Parando para pensar, parece que um foi projetado para completar o outro. — pontuou, ganhando ainda mais a atenção do moreno. — Porque olhando por esse lado, seria o quintal perfeito para os fins de semana ensolarados.</p><p>— Agora que você falou... realmente. É uma pena que essa rede nos separe. — o Zeta não pôde evitar corar, enquanto assentia desviando do olhar do Kappa.</p><p>— Uma pena mesmo. — murmurou.</p><p>Os dois conversaram durante todo o tempo que usaram para terminar suas devidas obrigações, demorando-se mais que o necessário só para aproveitarem um pouco mais da companhia um do outro.</p><p>Enquanto os flertes continuavam nos fundos das duas casas, Baekhyun refletia sobre a vida. Quer dizer, <em>tentava</em>, já que o som estridente daquela música irritante vindo da Kappa não o deixava pensar em outra coisa senão as formas de cometer assassinato e sumir com o corpo sem que as pessoas dessem falta. E cheio de raiva foi até sua janela — como sempre —, e abriu já aos gritos.</p><p>— PARK CHANYEOL, VOCÊ É SURDO OU O QUE?! — bradou irritado, só então percebendo que na verdade, era o ruivo que estava tocando a música.</p><p>Chanyeol parou momentaneamente o solo de guitarra que fazia, desligando o acompanhamento da bateria e baixo que ecoavam sozinhos agora. O ruivo sorriu debochado, retirando a correia do instrumento e deixando-o de lado para assim aproximar-se da janela onde conseguia ver o baixinho mantendo aquele bico irritado.</p><p>— Desculpe, gatinho. — seu tom em falso arrependimento.</p><p>— Eu hein, nunca vi isso. E outra, não veste mais roupa não? — porque outra vez, o Park deixava aquele peitoral ridiculamente definido à mostra. O maior só pôde rir.</p><p>— Para de ser invejoso Byun. Só porque eu tenho um corpo invejável e você é esse montinho de gordura, não precisa se conter. Já disse que deixo você olhar o quanto quiser. — desdenhou ganhando um bufar do outro lado, mas ao contrário do que estava acostumado, viu a cara amarrada se desfazer em uma tristonha.</p><p>— Você acha mesmo que eu estou gordo? — o Zeta divagou, levantando um pouco a camiseta rosa que usava, deixando parte da barriga leitosa e chapada à mostra. Chanyeol não conseguiu não olhar, sentindo um arrepio totalmente incoerente percorrer pelo corpo. Porém logo a visão daquele pedacinho do corpo do castanho lhe foi privada novamente. — Mas que merda eu estou perguntando? — Baekhyun revirou os olhos para si mesmo. — Só... Não faz tanto barulho ou vou te denunciar por perturbar a paz! — e sem querer manter mais nenhum diálogo com o gigante Kappa do outro lado, voltou a fechar as janelas, não demorando a se jogar novamente em sua cama e levantar novamente a camiseta, apertando a pele da barriga e pensando em talvez começar alguma dieta.</p><p>Já do outro lado, Chanyeol tentava entender o motivo de ainda pensar na pele branquinha do Zeta. Obviamente o ruivo não achava o rival gordo, longe disso na verdade. Porém ele preferia dizer isso a ter de admitir que vez ou outra reparava no bumbum redondinho que o outro possuía, ou na cinturinha que ficava mais visível com as <em>babylooks</em> que o outro usava quase sempre. A verdade era que o corpo de Baekhyun era lindo, tanto quanto o rosto do castanho, mas admitir isso para o próprio estava totalmente fora de cogitação.</p><p>Espantou os pensamentos estranhos que lhe invadiram a cabeça e voltou a treinar <em>Scream Aim Fire</em> — dessa vez em um volume bem mais baixo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*~♡~*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O entardecer da sexta feira foi regado de tranquilidade para os Zetas que arrumavam as garrafas de bebida e checavam o freezer com os sacos de gelo. Baekhyun sorria orgulhoso de sua organização, já que tudo estava perfeito. Daqui algumas horas as pessoas chegariam, segundo sua lista, até mesmo alguns garotos da Omega Chi confirmaram presença na festa do castanho — obra de Luhan, que namorava um dos irmãos mais populares daquela casa; Oh Sehun.</p><p>O baixinho preparou um copo de vodka com morangos para si e foi dar uma volta no gramado. Não podia deixar o enorme sorriso abandonar seu rosto, pois pela gritaria vinda da casa ao lado, era nítido que alguém estava totalmente perdido no quesito organização. Caminhou a passos leves e despreocupado deixando explicito a pessoa plena que ele era, mas desatou em gargalhar ao bater os olhos por além da divisória e ver os garotos malhados da Kappa Tau correndo de um lado para o outro enquanto Chanyeol berrava.</p><p>— Parece que alguém deixou tudo para última hora. — debochou enquanto bebericava o líquido vermelho como o rosto de Chanyeol que bufava irritado colado na rede que os separava.</p><p>— Não enche o saco, Baekhyun. — ralhou rude, fazendo com que o menor erguesse as mãos em sinal de rendição, ainda que um sorriso brincasse em seus lábios.</p><p>— Não está mais aqui quem falou. — olhou para a bagunça que acontecia do outro lado, percebendo que a fraternidade Kappa Tau fazia jus aos boatos de serem desorganizados. <em>“Imagina como deve ser o quarto desses daí”</em>, pensou enquanto negava com a cabeça.</p><p>— Pode rir, sei que deve estar adorando. — o Park contorcia seu rosto numa feição que ia da raiva até a tristeza beirando o desespero.</p><p>— Sinceramente, estou mesmo. — confessou, recebendo um resmungo do mais alto. — Mas, vocês têm tempo, se organizar direitinho todo mundo transa. — Chanyeol encarou o Byun desacreditado não se dignando a abrir a boca e responder. — Aigoo melhora essa cara. — porém o mais alto apenas ignorou o baixinho.</p><p>Baekhyun adorava implicar com o Park, mas ver seu rival assim, tão tristinho despertava seu lado empático mesmo ele não querendo. Sabia que se arrependeria de contribuir para a festa que competiria em potencial com a sua.</p><p>Olhou para dentro de sua casa e viu que os Zetas estavam conversando entre si enquanto comiam alguns dos petiscos ali, ou testando o som repassando a <em>playlist</em> que tocaria a noite toda; até mesmo Luhan papeava ao telefone — com certeza conversando com Sehun — enquanto bebia algo naquele copo rosa berrante. Tudo estava extremamente em ordem, então não teria problema fazer sua boa ação do dia.</p><p>— Toma, para você não falar que eu sou ruim. — entregou o copo rosa na mão do Park e com um dar de ombros o maior saboreou a bebida, estendendo o copo de volta em seguida. Baekhyun negou, recebendo um olhar confuso do ruivo. Suspirou e ergueu a rede semelhante à de vôlei, porém enfeitada <em>“Não posso esquecer de parabenizar o Soo mais tarde” </em>pensou enquanto erguia seu corpo já do outro lado, vulgo território inimigo.</p><p>— Mas que merda você está fazendo aqui?! — alguns irmãos da Kappa até pararam seus afazeres, assim como os Zetas no outro lado. Baekhyun apenas se virou para o gigante e sorriu, logo fechando sua expressão e voltando para os garotos sarados que estagnaram em seus lugares como estátuas.</p><p>— ESTÃO AÍ PARADOS POR QUE?! PODEM TRATAR DE SE MEXEREM! — passou a caminhar para dentro da casa. — Você, você e você. — apontou para três garotos que não tinham nada em mãos. — Tirem as roupas jogadas no chão e coloquem no cesto do banheiro A-GO-RA! — imediatamente os indicados correram e começaram a seguir a ordem do Byun, que não demorou em virar-se em direção aos demais. — Você e você separem os petiscos em vasilhas, e nada de misturar, pelo amor de Deus! — logo o pedido foi obedecido. — Você, você e você arrumem as bebidas e os copos. Acho legal colocarem essa mesa ali — apontou para a parede da casa do lado de fora. —, assim as pessoas terão acesso mesmo aqui fora. É uma festa na piscina, certo? Então é perto dela que as bebidas devem ficar. Ah, aproveita e coloca o gelo lá também. — e assim que o pequeno terminou de dar suas ordens, voltou para onde Chanyeol estava, e este lhe encarava atônito. Baekhyun apenas sorriu de maneira fofa e pegou o copo de suas mãos. — É assim que um líder deve agir. — e sem esperar uma resposta, o acastanhado puxou a rede e voltou para sua casa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*~♡~*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Hannie, essa calça ou aquela? — apontou para uma calça jeans clara e outra jeans mais escura.</p><p>— Você fica lindo em qualquer uma das duas. — o chinês tentou argumentar, mas recebeu um estreitar de olhos do acastanhado. — A clara.</p><p>— Obrigado! — sorriu e tratou de se vestir ali na frente do amigo mesmo.</p><p>Já eram quase oito da noite, e muito em breve as pessoas começariam a chegar. Luhan já estava arrumado, apenas esperando Baekhyun para que ambos fossem receber seus convidados.</p><p>O Byun vestiu o jeans de lavagem clara, que lhe serviu perfeitamente junto daquela camiseta agarradinha que davam destaque às suas curvas perfeitas. Se perfumou e como a maquiagem já estava feita, apenas pegou o casaco estilo college com as cores de sua tão adorada Zeta Beta.</p><p>— Amém! — Luhan brincou, recebendo um soquinho do Byun em resposta.</p><p>Conversa vai conversa vem, as pessoas começaram a chegar. Baekhyun recebia-os e logo os mesmos já estavam ambientados com um copo de bebida em mãos e rebolando no jardim extenso.</p><p>Depois de algum tempo, a casa já se encontrava bastante cheia e a música alta duelava com a da fraternidade ao lado. Baekhyun trocou algumas farpas com Chanyeol — que se exibia naquela bermuda vermelha e ainda vestia a camiseta com as cores de sua casa —, enquanto sentia o arrependimento bater por ter ajudado o mais alto. Se o Byun soubesse o quanto ele ficaria irritante, teria deixado sua festa fracassar.</p><p>O barulho das risadas e pessoas se jogando na água animados deixava o acastanhado possesso, mesmo que sua festa não estivesse caída, ele conseguia perceber no olhar de alguns a vontade de se juntar à farra da outra casa.</p><p>— Parece que seus convidados estão com vontade de se refrescar nessa noite quente de verão. — Chanyeol disse com um copo laranja em mãos, próximo de onde Baekhyun bebericava sua própria bebida. — E pelo visto, parece que não são só eles. — gargalhou ao ver que o menor se abanava como podia. Baekhyun parou no mesmo instante, percebendo algumas meninas da Gamma Phi encarando com olhinhos desejosos para as pessoas que dançavam naquele espaço enorme da casa Zeta Beta.</p><p>— Pois eu acho que suas garotas que não querem estragar o cabelo estão muito tentadas a trocar de lado também. — sorriu superior ao que até mesmo alguns Kappas se sentiam tentados à música alta e espaço de sobra. — E me parece que elas não são as únicas. — fixou seu olhar em Jongin, que estava muito próximo à rede que os separava. Chanyeol fechou a cara no mesmo momento em que um burburinho foi ouvido da entrada da casa Zeta Beta.</p><p>Quando Baekhyun se dignou a olhar, pôde ouvir querubins cantando, já que caminhando até onde ele estava só poderiam ser deuses. Os garotos mais bonitos da Omega Chi haviam vindo marcar presença na festa de dia dos namorados da Zeta Beta, sendo liderados por Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok e Wu Yifan, a santa trindade da UAS vestidos com as cores verde e cinza de sua casa.</p><p>Não que o acastanhado tivesse uma queda amorosa por algum deles — afinal sempre estava ocupado demais discutindo com Chanyeol —, mas quando os três garotos mais gatos do campus comparecem a um evento seu, é impossível não tremer na base.</p><p>Minseok foi o primeiro a notar o Byun, não poupando sorrisos ao se aproximar do mesmo.</p><p>— Festa maneira Baekhyun. Obrigado por nos convidar. Posso? — perguntou apontando para o copo nas mãos do acastanhado que ainda estava um tanto quanto desnorteado. Mesmo sendo um dos mais populares da universidade por conta de seu pai e dinheiro, o Byun novamente não conversava muito com os outros por causa de Chanyeol.</p><p>— Ah, claro!  — estendeu o copo para o garoto que sorriu agradecido. Minseok conversou mais um pouco com o Byun para se desculpar e seguir para onde os outros dançavam. Se bem se lembrasse, o Omega Chi tinha um caso com Jongdae, um de seus irmãos na Zeta Beta — o que foi comprovado ao ver os dois sorrindo apaixonados em meio a uma dança. — Parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo? — não deixou de sorrir para o Park que tinha a cara amarrada. Deixou o garoto se remoendo e se juntou aos amigos que pulavam ao ritmo de uma música pop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*~♡~*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Muitos copos de bebidas e rodadas de tequila depois, tanto o lado da Kappa Tau quanto o da Zeta Beta estavam um tanto quanto alterados pelo álcool, e isso começou a ser perceptível quanto em uma discussão entre Chanyeol e Baekhyun sobre qual casa era melhor rendeu em um jogo de vôlei entre os convidados. Obviamente a Kappa Tau venceu, o que gerou uma outra briga que perpetuava até o momento enquanto os alunos continuavam a curtir a festa. Nem mesmo quando a rede foi retirada e ambas as casas começaram a se misturar, os dois pararam de discutir.</p><p>— A minha casa é melhor porque já ganhamos vários jogos de vários esportes. — Chanyeol dizia. — A maioria dos troféus na sala do seu pai, fomos nós que conquistamos. — sorria ao se portar convencido à frente do menor que estreitava os olhos.</p><p>— Pois se não fosse graças a minha casa, nem mesmo vocês teriam o direito de perambular pelo campus sem uniforme. Caso você não se lembre, antes de eu começar a estudar aqui, os garotos usavam terno e gravata por obrigação. — se gabou o menor.</p><p>— Obrigado vossa majestade por trazer o senso de estilo para dentro dos muros dessa instituição conceituadíssima! — desdenhou do feito.</p><p>— Urgh! Você é tão irritante, Park! — bradou, batendo o pé e cruzando os braços de maneira infantil.</p><p>— Não mais que você! Poço de banha. — não se aguentou e riu alto.</p><p>— Ora seu... Poste de orelhas! — apontou para as orelhas salientes do mais alto que continuou debatendo com o menor até sua criatividade acabar, dando espaço para repetir sobre o corpo do castanho.</p><p>— A festa da Zeta é toda num tema de casal, mas o próprio Baekhyun não namora. — Yixing, um Gamma Phi comentou na rodinha de conversa que mantinha com Junmyeon, um Zeta Beta assim como Kyungsoo, Luhan e Jongdae, a trindade da Omega Chi, e Jongin, da Kappa.</p><p>— E a da Kappa é a típica farra de solteiro, mas o Park nunca foi visto pegando ninguém do campus. <em>Nunca</em>. — Junmyeon disse, arrancando risadinhas dos demais.</p><p>— Desculpe me intrometer, mas os dois não namoram? — Zitao, o calouro chegado da China se juntou ao grupinho.</p><p>— Eles se dizem inimigos, mas agora que você falou... — Yifan respondeu o novato que ainda não havia se candidatado a nenhuma fraternidade até o momento.</p><p>— Sério? Porque olhando os dois, claramente parecem um casal. — Zitao riu como se tudo aquilo parecesse uma piada de mal gosto; e de fato era.</p><p>O grupo esqueceu momentaneamente os rivais e passou a conversar sobre seus interesses em comum enquanto bebiam e gargalhavam em determinados assuntos.</p><p>— Oh, então agora você quer descer o nível e falar sobre classe social? — Baekhyun estava perigosamente próximo ao Park e da piscina atrás deste.</p><p>— Não, estou falando de inteligência e esforço, que eu como bolsista tenho de sobra. Já você... — debochou, ouvindo logo em seguida o grunhido de raiva do pequeno.</p><p>O sorriso de Chanyeol teria durado mais em seu rosto se não fosse aquelas mãozinhas espalmando em seu peito e o empurrando para trás. Na tentativa de se segurar em algo, encontrou o braço do Byun, acabando por leva-lo junto a si para dentro da água.</p><p>Tal acontecimento ganhou a atenção de todos ali, inclusive do novo grupo de melhores amigos para sempre, que tinham os olhos arregalados devido às circunstâncias da situação. Quando emergiram, a face do menor estava vermelha de raiva enquanto o Park explodia em risadas.</p><p>Porém antes mesmo que pudessem voltar a gritar um com o outro, Taehyung, um Omega Chi que brotara no meio dos que dançavam chamou a atenção ao gritar um<em> “BALA DE CANHÃO”</em> sendo seguido por grande maioria das duas festas. Baekhyun totalmente descontente enfrentou a multidão e saiu da água com Chanyeol logo atrás de si.</p><p>— Eu não acredito que você me jogou na água! — berrou ao torcer parte de sua camiseta ainda em seu corpo.</p><p>— Mas foi você que me empurrou primeiro,  gatinho. — Chanyeol riu, já que como sua festa era na piscina, estava trajado para tal.</p><p>— E era para você ter se afogado sozinho! — grunhiu irritado, ganhando uma gargalhada de Chanyeol. Baekhyun passou a dar tapas naquele peitoral definido, mas logo teve seus pulsos segurados de maneira cuidadosa.</p><p>— Olha, eu só agarrei a primeira coisa que eu senti na frente. — disse e o Byun emudeceu, pois sabia que o maior falava a verdade. — Ah Baekhyun, para vai. Até parece que você não queria dar um mergulho com esse calor que ‘tá fazendo.</p><p>— Mas desse jeito?! — bradou e Chanyeol riu um pouco mais.</p><p>— ‘Tá bom. Vem comigo. — ignorou as contestações do menor e passou a puxá-lo para dentro de sua casa.</p><p>Passaram pela cozinha — que haviam casais se pegando —, pela sala — mais casais —, subiram as escadas — um casal, porém de bêbados —, até alcançarem o último quarto do enorme corredor.</p><p>— O que pensa que está fazendo?! — indagou quando adentraram o cômodo e da janela aberta o Byun conseguiu ver seu quarto.</p><p>— Pegar uma toalha para você. — respondeu simplista, já abrindo a gaveta da cômoda que havia ali.</p><p>Ao contrário do que Baekhyun imaginou, o quarto de Chanyeol era organizado. A cama era grande e havia instrumentos musicais em um certo canto. Alguns livros e mangás eram organizados em prateleiras e apesar de não ser tão grande como o seu próprio, até que o lugar era espaçoso. As paredes eram em um laranja claro, com alguns detalhes em vermelho — como tudo o que envolvia os Kappa Tau —, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser bonito.</p><p>Chanyeol logo lhe entregou a toalha seca junto com uma boxer branca — nova, ao julgar pela etiqueta ainda presa na peça — e uma camiseta da fraternidade rival. Mesmo que ele pudesse muito bem contestar e dizer que sua casa ficava ali ao lado, ao ver o rostinho do Park lhe encarando sem deboche ou desdém, ele não conseguiu recusar.</p><p>Baekhyun retirou a camiseta molhada que grudava em seu corpo e secava-se com a toalha felpuda, pouco se importando com Chanyeol ali. Pelo menos até o momento que percebeu seu olhar pairando sobre si.</p><p>— Já sei, sou um poço de banha. — revirou os olhos, mas ao não receber nem uma afirmação quanto uma negação, o menor encarou o Park de maneira confusa. — Chanyeol? — perguntou estalando os dedos na frente do rosto alheio.</p><p>— <em>Você é gostoso ‘pra caralho.</em> — só então seus olhares voltaram a se encontrar. Baekhyun sentiu suas bochechas queimarem instantes depois ao que o maior não se retratou do que havia dito. Pelo menos não ao primeiro instante. — Quero dizer, gordo ‘pra caralho! — o maior engoliu em seco torcendo para que seu rosto não se avermelhasse. — Um poço de banha.</p><p>— Grr, seu ridículo! — grunhiu antes de estapear o braço do outro. Como Baekhyun pôde cogitar a ideia de Chanyeol estar o <em>“comendo com os olhos”</em>? Era óbvio que o maior estava tirando uma com a sua cara. — Pelo menos eu não tenho orelhas gigantes! — sua frase era entrecortada por tapas e mais tapas.</p><p>O maior tentava se defender, mas só conseguiu parar o menor quando agarrou seus pulsos, como foi feito próximo à piscina mais cedo. Chanyeol nada dizia, apenas encarava os detalhes do rosto de Baekhyun. <em>“Quando ele se tornou tão bonito?” </em>Chanyeol não sabia dizer, mas se houvesse reparado anos antes o quão atraente o pequeno era, talvez aquele colar de lábios não tivesse demorado para acontecer.</p><p>Baekhyun sentia seu coração bater forte contra o peito, quando o Park lhe encarou demais, pensou que talvez o maior estivesse escolhendo como lhe insultaria daquela vez, mas nunca, jamais imaginou que o ruivo o beijaria. Por esse motivo demorou tanto para fazer alguma coisa — e quando eu digo alguma coisa, quero dizer corresponder ao ósculo.</p><p>O Byun poderia negar muitas coisas, menos o quanto o corpo do rival era bonito e agora o quanto sua língua passeando por seus lábios o deixava à beira de um ataque. Porém nada se comparou quando a permissão lhe foi concedida e aquele músculo se enlaçou com o seu. O beijo de Chanyeol era... <em>maravilhoso.</em></p><p>O ósculo ganhava cada vez mais movimentos, e a cada chupada que ganhava em sua língua e lábio inferior, Baekhyun se segurava para não ofegar. Há quanto tempo ele não era beijado dessa forma? Ele não conseguia ao menos se lembrar, então como qualquer ser humano normal — e começando a ficar excitado — passou a retribuir na mesma intensidade. As mãos de Chanyeol prenderam em sua cintura apertando o local com vontade, o que fez o Byun arfar e subir seus toques para os fios tingidos do Park, colando seus corpos juntos.</p><p>Quando Chanyeol abandonou os lábios agora vermelhinhos do Byun, colando-se no pescoço deste enquanto sentiam o membro alheio cada vez mais duro, o acastanhado soube que precisavam parar. Assim, com muito esforço Baekhyun afastou Chanyeol.</p><p>O ruivo estava ofegante, assim como o castanho, e se olhavam com os rostos vermelhos sem saber como começar aquela conversa.</p><p>— B-Baek, isso... e-eu... me desculpa! Eu me descontrolei e acabei atacando você! — os olhos do maior se abriam tanto que o menor achou que uma hora eles saltariam para fora. — Desculpa mesmo, eu não sei o que me deu, desculpa! <em>Eu sou um idiota, eu nem devia ter te encarado tanto, e eu me sinto um pervert...</em></p><p>— Eu gostei. — o Byun disse simplista, sem olhar diretamente para o maior a sua frente.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— Eu gostei do beijo. — levantou seu olhar para a expressão cheia de confusão impagável do maior.</p><p>— Gostou?</p><p>— Sim. — confessou mordendo o lábio e ainda sentindo a sensação do beijo ali.</p><p>— Mas você me odeia!</p><p>— Isso é verdade, mas... é bom beijar você. — desviou do olhar alheio novamente. — E se for por isso, você também me odeia...</p><p>—<em> Nem sei mais se odeio tanto assim.</em>.. — murmurou mais para si mesmo, mas o Byun ouviu perfeitamente. — Você me confunde, ‘tá legal?</p><p>— Isso não faz sentido... — trocou o peso de um pé para o outro e o silêncio reinou no quarto.</p><p>— Baek. — chamou tímido pela primeira vez.</p><p>— Oi? — respondeu olhando para os lábios gostosos do outro.</p><p>— Posso te beijar de novo? — o menor sentiu o estômago se contorcer.</p><p>— Achei que não fosse pedir. — e mesmo ainda sendo estranha essa vontade de beijar Chanyeol, Baekhyun deu passos até o maior colando seus corpos em outro beijo tão quente quanto o primeiro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> *~♡♡♡~*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Soo, você viu o Chanyeol? — Jongin perguntou ao alcançar o — agora — ficante.</p><p>— Não... na verdade eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta sobre o Baekhyun. Ele não está no quarto dele e eu não o vejo desde a festa de ontem. — sentiu-se arrepiar ao ter sua cintura enlaçada pelo moreno. — V-você já foi ver no quarto do Park? Talvez ele esteja lá. — fixou seu olhar nos lábios alheios.</p><p>— <em>Impossível.... </em>— Kyungsoo elevou seu olhar, percebendo a feição de espanto do — talvez futuro — namorado.</p><p>O Zeta se virou e seus olhos triplicaram de tamanho. Byun Baekhyun saía das portas da fraternidade Kappa Tau, trajando apenas uma camiseta com as cores daquela casa e uma boxer branca, sem contar Chanyeol apenas com uma calça de moletom vermelha que o acompanhava de perto. Perto demais.</p><p>— E-eu não acredito! O que significa isso hyung?! — Kyungsoo estava ficando louco e Jongin também? Pois não era possível uma coisa dessas. Não com aqueles dois, afinal — Vocês não se odiavam?! — o Byun sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, mas Chanyeol apenas riu faceiro.</p><p>— Parece <em>algumas coisinhas</em> mudaram. — Chanyeol disse em meio a uma risadinha, ganhando um tapa e uma cara feia do Byun.</p><p>— Mas isso... isso não faz sentido! — Kyungsoo não conseguia entender, então uma discussão foi iniciada com todos os três falando ao mesmo tempo até serem interrompidos por Baekhyun.</p><p>— Gente! — todos olharam para si — É dia dos namorados, vão mesmo querer passar ele inteiro aqui discutindo?</p><p>— Ele tem razão. — Jongin concordou, prendendo seus olhos em Kyungsoo, que mordia o lábio por ser encarado daquela maneira. Logo o moreno foi se aproximando para um selar, mas então uma dúvida surgiu: — Isso quer dizer que voc... ué, cadê eles? — perguntou olhando em volta, mas foi puxado pelo colarinho pelo Do, que unia seus lábios juntos tomando a iniciativa do toque pela primeira vez. — Wow. — e com um sorrisinho sacana, voltaram a se beijar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*~♡~*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Byun, eu estava pensando... — Chanyeol estava agarrado à cintura do outro enquanto um filme qualquer passava na enorme televisão no quarto de Baekhyun.</p><p>— Milagre. — riu com a cara feia que o Park lhe direcionou. — No que, bebê?</p><p>— Que talvez devêssemos unificar nossas fraternidades. Uma<em> Kappa Zeta</em>, que tal? — o menor apenas o encarou desacreditado.</p><p>— Nem pensar! — ditou com a face séria, assustando até mesmo Chanyeol. Talvez sua sugestão tenha sido estúpida demais. — <em>Zeta Kappa</em>, fica bem melhor. — e com um sorriso o maior atacou os lábios alheios em vários selares.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>•</p><p>•</p><p>•</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Baek?</p><p>— Hm?</p><p>— Você acha que o Kyungsoo e o Jongin estão namorando?</p><p>— Óbvio que sim.</p><p>— E nós?</p><p>— N-nós?</p><p>— Uhum.</p><p>— ...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>•</p><p>•</p><p>•</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Baek?</p><p>— Hm?</p><p>— Quer namorar comigo?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rivalidade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haviam se passado cerca de dois meses desde o fatídico dia dos namorados comemorado com a bendita festa em conjunto das famosas Kappa Tau e Zeta Beta.</p><p>E fazia dois meses que Baekhyun estava fugindo de Chanyeol como o diabo foge da cruz.</p><p>Enquanto Kyungsoo e Jongin viviam juntos, Chanyeol se via completamente estranho em relação a Baekhyun da mesma forma que o Byun se sentia em relação a ele.</p><p>Depois que Baekhyun não respondeu ao pedido de namoro feito no calor da emoção por Chanyeol, o Park se tocou de que aquilo era deveras precipitado, e que ele e o Byun JAMAIS se dariam bem. E tal constatação se dava na situação atual: Baekhyun fugindo de Chanyeol, e o Park jurando de pés juntos que não sentia bulhufas pelo líder da Zeta Beta.</p><p>Na competição de quem tentava se enganar mais, os dois estavam empatados no pódio.</p><p>Porém, ignorar um ao outro era mais difícil do que parecia, ainda mais que na semana seguinte aconteceria um dos eventos criados para manter o bom relacionamento com as faculdades das redondezas em uma competição esportiva e acadêmica e os dois se esbarrariam pelo campus querendo ou não.</p><p>Chanyeol comemorava, já que teria muito espaço para exibir as habilidades nos esportes de sua casa. O único problema era que com os jogos, também havia as competições entre torcidas e adivinhem quem era o líder da maldita? Isso mesmo, o garoto que desgraçava a cabeça do Park sem fazer muito esforço.</p><p>Infelizmente, os dois se gostavam, mas eram orgulhosos demais para darem o braço a torcer e trazer paz para os amigos próximos. Sendo, aliás, o estado atual de Luhan que revirava os olhos pela enésima vez naquela conversa com Baekhyun.</p><p>— Baek, eu, sinceramente, não entendo qual o problema em assumir um namoro com o Chanyeol. Depois que você dormiu com ele e ficaram de chamego no outro dia, eu não compro mais esse ódio que você diz ter por ele. Na verdade, acho que mais ninguém compra — viu Baekhyun lhe encarar com o olhar afiado, quase traído.</p><p>— Nossa, Han. Eu achei que você fosse meu melhor amigo, mas parece que eu me enganei, não é mesmo? — Luhan respirou fundo, não preparado para mais um ataque de paranóia do Byun. — Você devia me escutar e concordar comigo!</p><p>— Isso é ser falso não melhor amigo. Por Deus, Baek! Já faz dois meses. Dois meses! — o Byun fingiu não se sentir afetado, confiante a continuar com a pose de que não, <em>jamais!</em>, nunquinha em sua vida daria o braço a torcer e tocaria novamente naquele assunto com o Park, vulgo líder da casa rival a sua, além de vizinho de porta e janela.</p><p>Baekhyun sentia suas pernas tremerem só de pensar nessa possibilidade.</p><p>— Eu não ligo, já te disse — sua pose era repleta de uma certeza inabalável, mesmo que fosse tudo uma bela de uma máscara que encobria seus reais sentimentos. — E de onde você tirou que eu fiquei de chamego com aquele esportista de merda? — Luhan tomou fôlego para responder, entretanto Baekhyun o interrompeu: — Não responde!</p><p>— Você vai se arrepender disso, e eu vou ter o prazer de jogar na sua cara que eu te avisei — o chinês disse, sua voz repleta de decepção. Baekhyun engoliu em seco. Não queria que aquilo acontecesse.</p><p>Depois que os dois passaram a se estranhar de novo, constantemente antes de dormir o Byun se pegava pensando sobre o vizinho. Não era exatamente algo que ele planejava, os pensamentos simplesmente invadiam sua mente e o relembrava da noite que passou trocando beijinhos e carinhos com o maior. Fora somente isso, mas parecia o suficiente para afundar o estômago do Zeta de forma que ele sentia vontade de chorar por ter estragado tudo.</p><p>Se ele tivesse respondido que aceitava, os dois estariam ali naquele momento? Deitados sob o cobertor e sorrindo um para o outro?</p><p>Na tentativa de se livrar de tais pensamentos, Baekhyun se ergueu, deixando a cama grande e espaçosa. Foi até a janela, abrindo-a sem cerimônias e sendo agraciado com o céu bonito e a brisa suave. Respirou fundo, de olhos fechados e com um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios.</p><p>— Ah, não — o timbre lhe era muito familiar, embora não o ouvisse há tempos, uma vez que estava totalmente empenhado em correr para longe todas as vezes que estavam próximos. Com o coração acelerado, Baekhyun olhou para frente, vendo o Kappa lhe encarando com desgosto. Aquela situação era completamente esquisita e o Byun fugiria dela se pudesse. — Que desprazer — Chanyeol murmurou. Cabelos molhados e vermelhos pingando enquanto massageava suavemente uma toalha laranja nos fios. O tronco nu só fez o coração de Baekhyun bater ainda mais depressa em, <em>que deus o perdoasse!</em>, saudades. Sentia falta do calor da pele do ruivo na sua e ainda mais da forma cuidadosa como ele tocava seu rosto e mexia em seus cabelos. Sentiu os olhos marejarem. Entretanto engoliu a vontade de chorar, apenas deixando transparecer a falsa recíproca no quesito desprazer.</p><p>— Eu que o diga. A noite estava tão bonita, aí você apareceu — sorriu cínico, desdenhoso. Torcia para que isso encobrisse suas mãos trêmulas abaixo do batente da janela onde Chanyeol não conseguia ver.</p><p>— Como se meus dias ficassem mais brilhantes tendo de olhar pra essa tua cara toda vez que eu abro a minha janela — revirou os olhos de um jeito que apertou o peito do Byun. — Péssima maneira de encerrar meu dia — e sem mais nem menos, Chanyeol fechou a grande janela, deixando para trás um Baekhyun embasbacado enquanto seu próprio coração pulsava dolorido dentro da caixa torácica. O ruivo odiava tudo aquilo a ponto de se obrigar a engolir o choro que vivia preso na garganta desde <em>aquele</em> dia. <em>Maldito dia.</em></p><p>Se pensamentos pudessem se conectar durante o sono, Baekhyun e Chanyeol estariam sorrindo um para o outro nesse exato momento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>O líder da Zeta Beta havia acordado animado. Tivera um sonho bom, onde ele o vizinho não se odiavam, mas isso ninguém precisava saber.</p><p>Pegando o celular e ajeitando o cabelo, Baekhyun desceu para o café da manhã, encontrando na cozinha Kyungsoo com Jongin. Com uma careta cumprimentou os dois, abrindo a geladeira em busca de algo para saciar sua fome.</p><p>Depois que o Kim e o Do engataram naquele namoro, os dois não se desgrudavam mais, restando ao Byun aceitar Jongin quase sempre em sua casa. Fazer o quê?</p><p>— Então você quer ajuda com a festa? — ouviu Kyungsoo falar enquanto tirava algumas coisas da enorme geladeira de duas portas.</p><p>— Não é bem uma festa, Soo. É só uma comemoraçãozinha com um bolinho pra não passar batido, sabe? É aniversário do Park e ele merece algo assim — a respiração do Byun travou no mesmo instante. O aniversário de Chanyeol estava próximo? Jongin percebeu o silêncio do líder daquela casa e também a face suplicante do namorado. Havia falado demais sobre o assunto proibido. — Desculpa Baekhyun, não devia ficar falando sobre o Chanyeol aqui dentro da sua fraternidade — o líder sorriu, esperando que o gesto tenha realmente aparecido em seus lábios.</p><p>— Eu não me importo com o Chanyeol — fingia um orgulho que sequer possuía. — Podem falar dele à vontade que eu não estou ligando. Agora, se me dão licença, tenho treino com a equipe de torcida da faculdade — olhou para Kyungsoo, apontando. — E você, não se atrase — ignorando a faceta contorcida em preocupação do Do, Baekhyun pegou uma das maçãs na fruteira cheia e saiu pelos fundos.</p><p>— Ele ainda tá nessa?</p><p>— Sim... Eu estou preocupado com ele, Nini — escutou ao longe, mas não se importou. Não queria se importar.</p><p>O líder da Zeta sentiu o vento frio ao sair no quintal — o que era completamente compreensível, visto que era tão cedo —, abraçando o próprio corpo e mordendo a fruta que tinha pego enquanto tentava engolir aquela sensação esquisita que lhe atingiu assim que soube do aniversário do Park. Não sabia o que estava sentindo e não queria descobrir.</p><p>Percebeu, com assombro, que não estava sozinho ali, dando de cara com aquele que invadia seus pensamentos vinte e quatro horas por dia. Chanyeol nada disse, apenas continuava encarando-o daquele jeito que ele não conseguia ler. Pensou em falar algo, mas não conseguia então ficaram naquela troca de olhares intensa durante um bom tempo.</p><p>Um vento frio despertou o Byun daquele transe, o fazendo desviar sua atenção e seguir o caminho para fora da própria casa. Não havia mentido quando disse que teria treino com a torcida.</p><p>Chanyeol, por outro lado, suspirava abatido. Sentia tanta falta do outro, mas só de pensar em se humilhar da mesma forma que havia feito meses atrás... seu orgulho o trazia de volta à realidade. Se Baekhyun o rejeitara uma vez, nada impedia que ele fizesse de novo.</p><p>Isso era o suficiente para endurecer o coração do líder da Kappa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As garotas vestiam a típica saia de pregas enquanto agitavam os pompoms, Baekhyun tentava não gritar com aqueles que erravam pela enésima vez o mesmo passo da coreografia ao que massageava as têmporas bebendo da garrafa de água que tinha em mãos.</p><p>Ser líder da torcida não era exatamente a tarefa mais tranquila do universo.</p><p>— Pausa! — gritou, vendo todos lhe dando a devida atenção. — Cinco minutos — o grupo se dispersou, alguns foram até Kyungsoo, que era o responsável pela água gelada. Baekhyun viu o outro lhe encarar, mas ignorou. Estava fugindo de toda e qualquer conversa que lhe obrigasse a refletir sobre seu relacionamento, <em>que nem era relacionamento!</em>, com Chanyeol.</p><p>Tudo o que ele queria era ganhar como melhor torcida no InterUni. Somente isso e nada além disso.</p><p>O Byun ia reunir o pessoal quando notou uma movimentação — barulhenta — vinda da entrada do ginásio de esportes onde seu grupo estava. Franzindo o cenho, seguiu até aquela multidão que tomava o lugar, sentindo o estômago revirar ao perceber que tais pessoas eram Chanyeol e seu time de basquete. Fez uma careta desgostosa.</p><p>— Mas o quê você está fazendo aqui? — seu olhar fuzilava o Park. Oras, ele tinha reservado o ginásio para os líderes de torcida, quem aquele gigante pensava que era para invadir seu espaço daquela forma?</p><p>Sentimentos, sentimentos; direito de usar o espaço para treinar, SEM INTERRUPÇÕES, à parte.</p><p>— Vim treinar com o meu time — respondeu secamente. Baekhyun sentiu vontade de fazer Chanyeol engolir aquele sorriso cheio de dentes com um soco bem dado. — Então, se puder fazer a gentileza de se retirar... — deixou no ar, fazendo o rosto do Byun se avermelhar em raiva por tamanha petulância.</p><p>— Fazer a gentileza é um caralho! Eu cheguei aqui primeiro, e além do mais, tenho horário marcado até às três! — Chanyeol sorriu, daquele jeito prepotente que Baekhyun odiava. Kyungsoo e Jongin encaravam a tudo com os olhos arregalados. Até mesmo Luhan, que havia acabado de chegar, correu para a rodinha que se formava ao redor dos dois. — Pode indo embora. E leva esses brutamontes com você — o maior gargalhou, uniforme já vestido, coisa que Baekhyun teve de se conter em não reparar nos braços fortes expostos, e bola laranja debaixo do braço.</p><p>O menor viu o Park remexer em algo no bolso do short, retirando de lá um papel que não demorou a entregar para si. Com o cenho ainda franzido, retirou-o das mãos alheias e o desdobrou sem paciência. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu ali a autorização de seu próprio pai — e diretor daquele campus — dando a Chanyeol e seu time de basquete — assim como os outros times de esporte que o maior liderava — total liberdade de utilizar as dependências do ginásio e das outras áreas esportivas sempre que precisasse.</p><p>— <em>Ele não fez isso... </em><em>—</em> murmurou baixinho, só notando o melhor amigo ao seu lado quando este inclinou-se sobre seu ombro para ver do que o papel tratava.</p><p>— Ah, ele fez, sim — Chanyeol parecia completamente satisfeito com a feição surpresa do outro. Baekhyun fechou ainda mais a cara.</p><p>— Isso não é justo! — bateu o pé, indignado.</p><p>— A vida não é justa, neném — a voz do Park era repleta de um deboche explícito. — Agora, se já terminou seu pequeno chilique, sai da quadra que eu preciso treinar com o time — seu tom mudou para um mais sério, enchendo Baekhyun de raiva em sua essência pura e imaculada.</p><p>Luhan não havia sido rápido o suficiente para impedir que o melhor amigo avançasse em Chanyeol e os dois saíssem rolando no chão lustroso do ginásio. O chinês arregalou os olhos, vendo Baekhyun sentado no tronco do Park com ele abaixo de si e segurando seus pulsos para que assim ele não o atingisse no rosto.</p><p>Por um breve momento, com os olhares conectados, Baekhyun sentiu vontade de se aproximar ainda mais, mas tão rápido quanto aquela vontade tinha vindo, ela se foi quando Chanyeol rolou os corpos mais uma vez, se colocando por cima de si e o encarando daquela forma dura e ressentida antes de se levantar e o estender a mão para que fizesse o mesmo. Um completo desaforo. Levantou por si só e passou os dedos longos pelo cabelo, abaixando a camiseta que tinha levantado com a rápida troca de socos.</p><p>— Isso não vai ficar assim — Baekhyun olhou afiado para o ruivo, indo em direção à saída a passos fundos e furiosos. Chanyeol se arrependeria de tudo isso.</p><p>Mesmo chocados, o pessoal da torcida correu atrás do Byun, ignorando as piadinhas que os demais do time de basquete faziam sobre o “escandaloso da Zeta Beta”.</p><p>— Quietos! — Chanyeol gritou quando estava só com o próprio time na quadra. — Aquecimento. Agora! — seu tom era rígido, quase estressado.</p><p>Jongin até ensaiou passos até o capitão, mas Chanyeol ergueu a mão, num pedido silencioso para que ele o deixasse sozinho. O Park já tinha companhia o suficiente de seus pensamentos. Não achou que ter Baekhyun assim tão próximo pudesse o deixar daquela forma. Só quando o Byun esteve sobre si lhe encarando daquele jeito que notou o quanto sentia falta dele.</p><p>Ignorando os próprios sentimentos, o capitão correu para o centro da quadra, dando início aquele treino da forma mais rígida que seu humor lhe permitiu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>— Baek... — Kyungsoo tentou argumentar. Baekhyun andava depressa, exalando uma fúria quase palpável. — Baek, calma! — o Do segurou o ombro alheio, puxando-o até que ele parasse de andar.</p><p>— O que é?! — gritou, ganhando atenção das pessoas que estavam ao redor.</p><p>— Aonde você vai? — ele perguntou, o outro só respirou fundo, fechando os olhos brevemente.</p><p>— Falar com o meu pai — respondeu simples. — Não acredito que ele fez isso — negou com a cabeça que já doía.</p><p>— Tem certeza que é por causa <em>disso</em> que está tão nervoso?</p><p>— O que está insinuando, Kyungsoo? — semicerrou os olhos, vendo o companheiro de república vacilar. — Não vai me dizer que você também está pensando como o Han? — seu tom era agressivo. — Se for, não quero saber. Não vou falar nada com o Chanyeol e pode tirar dessa sua cabeça que eu gosto dele, porque eu não gosto! — Kyungsoo até se encolheu.</p><p>— Eu...</p><p>— Não quero saber! — se voltou para o caminho até o prédio onde ficava os departamentos administrativos da faculdade. — Diga aos demais que o treino foi cancelado por hoje — ditou antes de continuar a andar.</p><p>Baekhyun nem mesmo prestava atenção ao redor. Não dava a mínima para o vasto campo verde onde muitos alunos estavam espalhados, muito menos para os grupinhos diversos que lhe encaravam com curiosidade. Querendo ou não, ainda era um dos garotos mais populares de toda universidade — assim como sua adorada Zeta Beta —, mesmo que tal popularidade não estivesse lhe trazendo muitos benefícios ultimamente.</p><p>Quando chegou à porta onde seu pai ficava nem se deu ao luxo de bater antes de adentrar a sala. O senhor Byun só suspirou, afinal, já esperava o filho vir até si depois que entregou ao aluno número #1 a autorização que este precisava para seguir com os treinos.</p><p>— Suponho que esteja aqui por causa de Park Chanyeol — disse sem tirar os olhos do documento que assinava.</p><p>— Sim! — respondeu de imediato. — Como você pôde fazer um absurdo desses? Eu já tinha reservado o ginásio, isso não é justo! — o diretor suspirou cansado, abandonando a caneta e retirando os óculos de grau. Sem eles, Kanghyun era ainda mais parecido com o filho.</p><p>— É uma injustiça necessária, Baek — começou. — Chanyeol é o capitão dos times que irão jogar e defender o nome da nossa universidade, é imprescindível que ele tenha liberdade para treinar o quanto achar necessário antes de recebermos a universidade vizinha para o InterUni. Você mesmo sabe disso — explicou de forma que Baekhyun pudesse relevar, mas ao ver a expressão no rosto do filho percebeu que não seria tão simples assim.</p><p>— Você superestima demais aquele desgraçado!</p><p>— Baekhyun!</p><p>— É a verdade — murmurou, amuado pelo grito do pai. — A torcida também é importante...</p><p>— Eu sei, filho — sorriu, indicando uma das cadeiras ao seu herdeiro. — E admiro que esteja tão empenhado em trazer esse troféu para a nossa estante, mas também precisa entender que o Park lida com todas as outras categorias da competição.</p><p>— Eu sei — respondeu curto. Não queria aceitar que o outro merecia todos aqueles privilégios. — Mas mesmo assim...</p><p>— Por que você não conversa com ele? Chanyeol é um bom menino, se você pedir, ele com certeza vai ceder um horário que seja bom para os dois.</p><p>— Mas, pai!</p><p>— Sem mais, Baekhyun! Chanyeol está encarregado das dependências esportivas de todo o campus por hora e isso não vai mudar.</p><p>— Se você o ama tanto, adota ele!</p><p>Kanghyun se inclinou na cadeira quando a porta foi batida com força. Baekhyun era explosivo exatamente como a mãe na idade dele.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Chanyeol, tenha piedade! — Sehun pediu, ofegante. Estavam treinando sem parar fazia uma hora completa. — Minhas pernas vão cair.</p><p>— Você quer ou não vencer? — estava tão ofegante quanto.</p><p>— Como vou vencer sem sentir meu corpo? — o capitão percebeu ali que estava indo longe demais. Seu estresse e vida amorosa uma bagunça estavam afetando-o de maneira <em>muito</em> ruim. Isso estava errado.</p><p>— Muito bem — ergueu o tronco, sentindo as pernas latejarem. — Acho que deu por hoje — ouviu um gemido coletivo de satisfação antes de prosseguir. — Mas não pensem que vão se safar por muito tempo. Essa semana é a última que teremos antes do evento com as outras universidades, então conto com vocês para os treinos extras diários. — ao invés do que pensou ouvir — reclamações — a maioria o saudou com um urro, como estavam acostumados a fazer antes das partidas com o time, e isso fez o Park sorrir.</p><p>Se tudo estava um lixo ultimamente, pelo menos poderia contar com seus colegas de time e companheiros de fraternidade. Naquele momento era tudo o que precisava.</p><p>— Estão dispensados — ditou antes de seguir para o vestiário. Precisava se preparar para o grupo de estudos, afinal além de ter de lidar com os esportes, também precisava focar no grupo do decatlo acadêmico.</p><p>Se dependesse de Chanyeol, a UAS levaria todos os troféus e medalhas daquele evento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O dia havia começado mais cedo para Chanyeol — e consequentemente para Baekhyun também.</p><p>— Eu vou matar esse cretino! — o Byun grunhiu com a voz rouca, se levantando e caminhando em direção à janela com os olhos inchados e feição de poucos amigos. Estava completamente puto com o barulho da guitarra elétrica do vizinho ligada tão cedo.</p><p>Com os olhos ainda fechados, Baekhyun sentiu vontade de morrer quando a luz do dia tocou seu rosto. A sensação de ser acordado era a pior do mundo, não é possível que exista algo pior que uma blasfêmia desse tamanho. Pobre Morfeu.</p><p>— PARK CHANYEOL! — o menor gritou com sua voz falhada e rouca, com aquela careta típica de quem havia acabado de acordar e lutando para conseguir descolar as pálpebras. — QUE PORRA DE BARULHO, DESLIGA ESSE CARALHO QUE EU TÔ TENTANDO DORMIR NESSA MERDA! NÃO SÃO NEM OITO DA MANHÃ, SEU ARROMBADO CARA DE CU! — passou as mãos pelo rosto, esfregando-as ali e se obrigando a abrir os olhos. Viu então o rosto debochado do outro lhe encarando.</p><p>— Wow, sua mãe sabe que o filho é um boca suja? O dia mal começou e você já mandou a pouca educação que tem pro beleléu — Baekhyun revirou os olhos, mostrando o dedo do meio para o outro.</p><p>— Foda-se o que minha mãe sabe ou não. O que importa é que você está infringindo as leis da boa convivência com essa barulheira tão cedo. Tem gente querendo dormir aqui — bocejou, ainda irritadiço.</p><p>— Não estou infringindo nada. A lei do silêncio só funciona depois das vinte e duas, caso você não saiba.</p><p>— Você não vale nada, Chanyeol. Espero que saiba disso — o Park sorriu debochado, encarando Baekhyun daquela forma que o outro odiava.</p><p>— Seria tão incrível se eu ligasse pra isso, mas olha só: eu não dou a mínima — e sem mais esperar, o maior passou os dedos pelas cordas, fazendo o som alto reverberar e o Byun até mesmo se afastar um pouco com o impacto. Não estava preparado para o som alto logo cedo em seus ouvidos desprotegidos.</p><p>— CHANYEOL! — bradou, recebendo um olhar mau humorado do outro.</p><p>— Que foi Baekhyun?</p><p>— Abaixa isso.</p><p>— Não.</p><p>Fim de conversa. Chanyeol continuou tocando e ignorando o outro até que o Zeta cansou e abandonou o próprio quarto. Já havia perdido o sono mesmo.</p><p>— Chanyeol começou cedo hoje — ouviu Luhan dizer assim que sentou-se à mesa onde ele e Kyungsoo tomavam seu café da manhã.</p><p>— Vou denunciar esse encosto — Kyungsoo riu da resposta do líder da fraternidade, dando uma mordida no pão e tomando cuidado para não sujar o moletom rosa e marrom que estava vestindo. — Isso são horas de atormentar os outros?</p><p>— E tem hora certa pra atormentar quem quer que seja? — Luhan questionou, recebendo um dar de ombros alheio. — Baek... e sobre os nossos ensaios? Como vamos fazer? — aquilo foi como tocar na ferida.</p><p>— Sinceramente? Eu não sei. Meu pai disse que o cabeça de fósforo tem total liberdade para usar o ginásio e todo o resto enquanto o evento não acontece. Uma injustiça total! E se não bastasse, se eu quiser reunir o time para um ensaio lá, tenho que conversar com aquele Kappa Tau desocupado e pedir a droga de um horário — Baekhyun suspirou, deitando a cabeça na mesa e não vendo os olhares de pena dos amigos.</p><p>— Podíamos treinar no gramado do campus — Kyungsoo sugeriu, ganhando a atenção dos dois. — O pessoal adora ver a gente treinando e não acho que seria exatamente ruim se fizéssemos assim. A não ser que você queira tentar conversar com o Chanyeol.</p><p>— Odeio essas opções uma pior que a outra...</p><p>— Sabe, Baek... acho que você deveria tentar conversar com Chanyeol — Luhan continuou antes que o olhar do Byun se tornasse ainda mais assassino: — E, se ele não quiser ceder, a ideia do Kyung me parece o mais viável na nossa situação. Não podemos deixar de treinar.</p><p>— Eu odeio vocês — foi o que disse antes de se levantar e respirar fundo parado antes de caminhar para fora e ir até a casa ao lado. Baekhyun viu Jongin se preparando para um mergulho na piscina.</p><p>— Baekhyun — o Kim disse com um sorriso. Baekhyun sorriu de volta, medindo o namorado do irmão de fraternidade de cima a baixo. <em>“É, até que ele é bonitinho, mesmo que não sej-“</em> — Chanyeol está lá em cima. Veio falar com ele, não?</p><p>— Não! Quero dizer, sim — constatou confuso, arrancando uma risada do Kappa.</p><p>— Pode subir. Ele não escutaria se eu o chamasse.</p><p>— Posso imaginar o por quê.</p><p>— Vai lá — indicou a porta com a cabeça antes de pular na água.</p><p>Baekhyun respirou fundo enquanto caminhava para dentro da casa que tanto odiou meses passados. Parecia tão diferente agora.</p><p>Foi até os degraus sentindo aquela nostalgia lhe atingir, um déjà vu quando subiu as escadas e até mesmo quando caminhou até o final daquele corredor. Aquele mesmo corredor onde...</p><p>— Park? — bateu na porta, sentindo o vibrar do som que o líder da Kappa Tau fazia ao esbarrar os dedos nas cordas do instrumento plugado ao amplificador. Baekhyun bufou sem paciência, socando a madeira sem se importar se aquilo poderia danificar a porta ou coisa assim. — CHANYEOL! — socou mais algumas vezes, antes de romper por ela e dar de cara com as costas nuas do ruivo, vendo o corpo grande e malhado cobertos apenas pela boxer preta que ele usava. — Chan... Yeol... — perdeu a fala quando o maior virou para si, retirando os headphones e arqueando a sobrancelha. Estava surpreso com o Byun ali.</p><p>— Byun? Faz o quê aqui? — retirou a alça da guitarra, deixando-a no suporte que tinha do lado da cama e virando-se para o recém-chegado. — Baekhyun! — elevou o tom de voz, despertando o outro de todos os pensamentos pecaminosos que passavam em sua cabeça. Não eram poucos.</p><p>— Eu... — entortou a boca, mordendo o lábio inferior e tentando se lembrar. O que estava fazendo ali mesmo?</p><p>— Você...? — questionou, cruzando os braços no tronco definido. Os braços fortes, as pernas torneadas e o volume natural coberto pela única peça de roupa que escondia a nudez. Chanyeol riu de lado. — Estou te desconcentrando? — tencionou os músculos dos bíceps.</p><p>— Não... — olhou só mais uma vez antes de se concentrar na face debochada alheia. — Não seja idiota, Park. Estou aqui para discutir sobre assuntos que me interessam — Chanyeol se aproximou, perigosamente, deixando o coração do outro cada vez mais acelerado a cada passo que dava.</p><p>— E quais seriam? — todos os pelos do Byun arrepiaram quando o ruivo passou próximo a ele, entretanto, diferente do que ele achou, Chanyeol só pegou a calça de moletom cinza que estava na cadeira da escrivaninha ao seu lado. O Park a vestiu ali mesmo, buscando uma camiseta logo depois e repetindo o processo anterior.</p><p>— Sobre o uso do ginásio. Quero saber que horário os líderes de torcida podem ensaiar — foi direto, não entendendo quando a risada de Chanyeol ecoou.</p><p>— Sem essa.</p><p>— Sem essa, o quê? — encarou o rosto risonho do ruivo e continuou sem entender. Chanyeol agora estava encostado na mesa de estudos com os braços cruzados. — Contei alguma piada, por acaso?</p><p>— Sem essa de se fazer de bonzinho, Byun. Sei que você não é — o olhar de Chanyeol tinha uma mágoa que Baekhyun daria tudo para não entender.</p><p>— Olha, Chanyeol, não estou aqui para falar de nós. Assim como você, eu também estou me preparando para os jogos — apertou as mãos em punhos para não denunciar o quanto tremia. Não queria ter <em>aquela</em> conversa com ele. Não naquele momento. — Preciso do ginásio.</p><p>— E a resposta é não — ditou. — Agora, se me dá licença, preciso estudar para o decatlo — começou a vasculhar o material disposto sobre a mesa.</p><p>— Claro. Sempre tão dedicado a tudo, não é mesmo? — e, sem mais nem menos, saiu pela porta. Coração acelerado e dolorido dentro do peito. Exatamente como o do garoto ruivo que ficava para trás.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Nada feito.</p><p>— Como assim? — Luhan foi o primeiro a perguntar quando Baekhyun se jogou no sofá confortável junto a alguns irmãos de fraternidade.</p><p>— Ele disse não. Foi isso — suspirou, já cansado de Chanyeol rondando sua cabeça. — O melhor a se fazer agora é avisar a todos e decidir um bom lugar no gramado para treinar.</p><p>— Não achei que ele fosse ser assim, tão duro — um dos demais falou.</p><p>— Ele está sendo assim por minha culpa. Por causa... <em>daquilo</em> — era ridículo Baekhyun tentar negar que todos já sabiam da intriga recente dos dois, mesmo que apenas Luhan e Kyungsoo soubessem o real motivo.</p><p>— Não se culpe, Baek — Luhan massageou o ombro do melhor amigo. — Vou ligar para o pessoal avisando.</p><p>Baekhyun assentiu, sentindo no estômago aquela coisa ruim. A mesma que sentiu quando Chanyeol o encarou daquele jeito. Não queria mais se sentir assim.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— E um, e dois, e... — Baekhyun ditava tentando ignorar a platéia que se formava ao redor da equipe dos líderes de torcida enquanto eles treinavam os passos da coreografia para os jogos. Como o capitão do grupo, o Byun precisava se esforçar duas vezes mais, mas isso não importava quando via o resultado de todo seu trabalho duro. Era reconfortante repassar tudo sem muitos erros. Como um diamante sendo lapidado. — Isso! — bateu palmas quando as meninas que estavam no topo da pirâmide ergueram os braços antes de serem colocadas no chão verde.</p><p>Baekhyun ouviu outras palmas, se virando e dando de cara com um garoto que nunca havia visto antes pelo campus. Ergueu a sobrancelha, curioso.</p><p>— Parece que UAS tem um time e tanto! — Baekhyun sorriu de lado, percebendo naquele momento que as cores do casaco do time que o garoto usava não pertencia a aquela faculdade.</p><p>— E você é...? Nunca te vi por aqui — o Byun ouvia os cochichos alheios, as meninas dando alguns gritinhos, afinal, o garoto era muito bonito. O típico galã de filme adolescente. Viu o desconhecido lhe sorrir de lado e se aproximar.</p><p>— Jackson. Mas pode me chamar de amor da sua vida — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, aquela declaração lhe dando uma sensação ruim e mesmo o sorriso de lado, aquele que estava tão acostumado a ver nos lábios de Chanyeol, pareceu tão <em>errado</em> no rosto daquele garoto. — E você, gatinho? Qual seu nome?</p><p>Antes que Baekhyun pudesse pensar em responder uma bola veio voando e atingiu diretamente o garoto que estava tão próximo a si. Por um momento acreditou que o alvo fosse ele mesmo, ainda mais quando sentiu aquele corpo grande próximo <em>demais</em> de suas costas.</p><p>— Pegou em vocês? Desculpa, cara, foi sem querer — Chanyeol empurrou levemente o Byun para longe do cara que ele nem conhecia, mas já odiava.</p><p>— Tudo... bem. Acontece — Jackson sorriu, passando a mão pelo ombro atingido. — Você joga? — perguntou olhando para a bola de basquete, dando um sorriso esquisito.</p><p>— Sou o capitão do time —<em>“Tão metido”</em>, pensou Baekhyun, mal percebendo o olhar fatal que os dois trocavam.</p><p>— Isso é uma coincidência e tanto, porque eu também sou — os olhos do Byun se arregalaram. Aquilo não era nada bom. Não quando os jogos estavam prestes a acontecer e os nervos à flor da pele de todos ali esquentavam o sangue nas veias. — Te vejo na quadra, <em>capitão</em> — jogou a bola de volta e saiu depois de dar uma piscadela ao líder de torcida.</p><p>Os cochichos continuaram, e Baekhyun percebeu que ao redor havia vários alunos que ele nunca tinha visto antes circulando pelo campus. Provavelmente alunos da mesma universidade que Jackson, e o Byun realmente não queria conhecer mais nenhum deles caso fossem parecidos com aquele capitão.</p><p>— Já está na caça, Byun? — o tom de Chanyeol era venenoso. Baekhyun se virou para ele com o cenho franzido. — Ele é bonito, pelo menos. Mas, não sei... não sabia que os garotos maus faziam o seu tipo — o menor franziu o cenho.</p><p>— O que você está tentando insinuar? — viu o outro dar de ombros. — Não tenho interesse algum no Jackson, eu-</p><p>— Ow, ow, ow! Já sabe até o nome dele? — Chanyeol riu. — Conhece a língua também?</p><p>— Chanyeol...</p><p>— Não duvido de nada, Baekhyun — pouco se importou com o tom perigoso do menor, se surpreendendo menos ainda quando sentiu as mãos alheias envolvendo sua regata do uniforme do time. — Vindo de você...</p><p>— Não me insulte, Park. Você não faz ideia do quanto meu soco pode doer — viu um sorrisinho julgador nos lábios do mais alto, sentindo uma vontade absurda de tirá-lo no tapa.</p><p>— Pois me mostre, Baek. Quero ver se tem coragem — Baekhyun avançou, entretanto, parou quando os rostos ficaram próximos demais. <em>Demais</em>.</p><p>A expressão debochada sumiu ao que os olhos estavam conectados, entretanto, reunindo toda a força que tinha dentro de si, Chanyeol o afastou. Estavam tão perto de se beijarem...</p><p>— Quer saber? Eu não ligo — o ruivo disse, se afastando ainda mais. Pelo bem de sua própria sanidade. — Não temos nada mesmo. Nunca tivemos.</p><p>— Chanyeol...</p><p>Com uma última troca de olhares, Chanyeol se foi, deixando Baekhyun com o coração partido para trás.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Se aquela pseudo discussão parecia um gostinho de como era o inferno para Baekhyun, ele teve apenas mais certeza conforme aquele dia foi seguindo e o encontro com mais alunos desconhecidos ia acontecendo.</p><p>Se os garotos pareciam abusados além do limite, as garotas eram um nojo completo.</p><p>Quando Baekhyun trombou com as líderes de torcida da universidade rival, preferiu que o tal evento nunca acontecesse. Onde seu pai estava com a cabeça quando sugeriu um absurdo desses?</p><p>O pior de tudo era ter de treinar onde todos podiam ver. Isso acabava com todas as táticas de passos mais elaborados para servirem como carta na manga durante a competição entre líderes de torcida.</p><p>— Baek, você <em>precisa</em> falar com o Chanyeol — Luhan tinha o rosto sério. Estavam sentados no gramado, descansando após repassarem a coreografia até a metade. Sehun estava ali, abraçando o namorado por trás. — Não achei que isso ia nos prejudicar, mas com esses intrusos perambulando pelo campus nessa última semana fica difícil e cada vez mais distante pensar na gente ganhando alguma coisa.</p><p>— Eu já tentei falar com ele, Han. Você viu, você estava lá — o capitão suspirou, ignorando os beijinhos que Sehun distribuía no pescoço do mais velho. Casais eram tão... <em>urgh!</em></p><p>— Fale de novo! — o Byun encarou o chinês com a sobrancelha arqueada. Luhan achava que era quem pra gritar assim consigo? — O que eu quero dizer, é que isso está ficando insustentável de um jeito incômodo. Chanyeol precisa entender.</p><p>— Você devia aproveitar que o time não está treinando agora. O Park tá sozinho lá na quadra — Sehun disse sem muito interesse.</p><p>— Vai lá, Baek.</p><p>— Certo — respondeu engolindo em seco. Fazia dois dias que não trocava nenhuma palavra com o ruivo desde que Jackson aconteceu. — Eu vou.</p><p>Baekhyun caminhou apressadamente até o ginásio, nem entendendo a si mesmo por ser tão apressado e ir praticamente correndo até onde Chanyeol estava. Queria resolver as coisas logo, era isso. Tinha de ser isso e <em>somente</em> isso.</p><p>O coração batia apressado dentro do peito quando chegou às portas grandes da quadra, porém hesitou ao abri-las.</p><p>Chanyeol não estava sozinho como Sehun havia dito, tinha uma garota com ele.</p><p>— <em>Oppa, você precisa se divertir! Fiquei sabendo que é o capitão de vários times e que está treinando demais... Que tal vir até minha casa e relaxar um pouco?</em><em> —</em> Baekhyun sentiu o estômago afundar. — <em>Não estudo aqui, mas onde eu moro é bem pertinho e tenho certeza que posso te fazer sentir melhor</em> — não... Chanyeol não era esse tipo de cara. Era? O silêncio que se fez deixava a ansiedade do acastanhado cada vez maior e difícil de suportar.</p><p>— <em>Não</em> — sentiu o corpo tensionar quando ouviu a voz de Chanyeol. — <em>Estou muito ocupado e não tenho interesse em me envolver com quem quer que seja no momento. Então, por favor, saia. Está me atrapalhando</em> — um suspiro de alívio escapou pelos lábios do Byun.</p><p>—<em>Mas oppa! Eu gosto de você</em> — o tom choroso da garota provocou náuseas no Zeta.</p><p>— <em>Você me conheceu hoje, por deus! Sai antes que eu te coloque para fora à força.</em></p><p><em>— Vai colocar essas mãos grandes em mim? Eu vou adorar, oppa!</em>— ah, não. Aquilo já era demais para Baekhyun suportar. Definitivamente.</p><p>— Ôh garota! — com um estrondo, Baekhyun arreganhou a porta com tanta força que ela bateu na parede. — Que eu me lembre, você não é daqui, certo? — foi caminhando até onde os dois estavam. Seus olhos viam vermelho. — Então será que dá pra cair fora? Vai lá galinhar com suas amigas, dar em cima dos calouros, ou até mesmo treinar para a competição — disse após reparar nas roupas de cheerleader que ela vestia com as cores da universidade rival, verde e laranja, a mesma de Jackson. — Porque se não se preparar, nós vamos acabar com você, vaca — a garota tinha a boca aberta em total desaforo.</p><p>— Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?!</p><p>— Sou o filho do diretor — respondeu com prepotência. — E posso mover todos os pauzinhos pra te chutar pra fora daqui.</p><p>— Baekhyun... — ouviu a voz do Park, mas no que prestou atenção foi no olhar desconfiado que a garota lançou para o maior.</p><p>— Oppa, você conhece esse garoto? — dessa vez viu Chanyeol suspirar, assentindo. Ora, iria mesmo lhe tratar com descaso? Depois de tudo o que os dois...</p><p>— Claro que ele conhece. Muito bem, aliás — o tom repleto de malícia atingiu o Park de surpresa e fez com que a garota arregalasse os olhos, indignada.</p><p>— Isso é... <em>impossível</em>!</p><p>— Por quê seria? — seu tom era debochado.</p><p>— Oppa jamais ficaria com alguém como você! Ele não gosta do seu tipinho — Baekhyun cerrou os punhos.</p><p>Entretanto, jamais levantaria sequer um dedo pra uma mulher, havia sido muito bem educado pelos pais, antes de qualquer coisa. Assim, tudo o que fez foi puxar Chanyeol pela regata vermelha e azul do uniforme como o seu e colar as bocas juntas, iniciando um beijo desesperado sem se importar no showzinho particular que estava protagonizando. O melhor de tudo foi ter Chanyeol correspondendo com a mesma intensidade a ponto de ter as mãos do maior grudadas em sua cintura.</p><p>Nem ouviu os passos da garota se retirando, estava tão envolvido naquele ósculo que só voltou à realidade quando o ar se fez necessário e eles precisaram se separar.</p><p>Chanyeol ofegava assim como a si próprio.</p><p>— Por que... fez isso? — perguntou.</p><p>— Porque ela estava me provocando — respondeu simples, ainda irritado. — Gosta de líderes de torcida agora? — Chanyeol riu soprado, completamente indignado com o tipo de pergunta óbvia do menor. Afinal, Baekhyun era <em>exatamente</em> a porra de um líder de torcida.</p><p>— <em>Você</em>... que merda você tá fazendo aqui? — resolveu ignorar e mudar de assunto, coisa que deixou Baekhyun ainda mais irritado. Ciúmes? Não. Era outra coisa. Ao menos na cabeça do Zeta, ciúmes era algo que ele jamais sentiria por Chanyeol.</p><p>— Vim falar sobre a torcida. Precisamos <em>mesmo</em> do ginásio para ensaiar.</p><p>— Isso não é problema meu.</p><p>— Chanyeol! Vamos perder todo o elemento surpresa se continuarmos a treinar em campo aberto! É uma medalha a menos para a nossa universidade. Por favor — o Park tentou ignorar aquilo, mas até mesmo sua birra com o Byun deveria ser deixada de lado quando se tratava de vencer da faculdade rival. — Sei que você me odeia, mas seja um pouco sensato.</p><p>— Baekhyun, eu não te odeio. — seu rosto estava franzido com a suposição absurda. — Olha, tudo bem. Pode usar o ginásio o quanto quiser no período da noite.</p><p>— Mas...</p><p>— Ou isso, ou nada. Você escolhe — Chanyeol tinha o rosto fechado, braços cruzados e impaciência exalando.</p><p>— Isso não é justo, mas tudo bem. Melhor que nada — passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os. — Valeu.</p><p>— Byun — Baekhyun se virou, interrompendo os passos que já dava até as portas da quadra. — Eu sempre gostei dos líderes de torcida. Principalmente em como a calça do uniforme fica apertada em você — o moreno sentiu as pernas bambearem, mas murmurou um <em>“hm”</em> e continuou andando com aquele olhar queimando em suas costas.</p><p>Chanyeol suspirou, recolhendo os materiais e indo para o vestiário. Ainda teria uma longa tarde de estudos naquele dia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Não acredito que você saiu sem fazer nada! Você também, hein...  — Luhan sentia vontade de voar no pescoço do Byun enquanto ele contava sobre o beijo e o comentário que o Kappa havia feito.</p><p>— O que eu poderia fazer? — o tom de Baekhyun era choroso.</p><p>— Baek, você quer sinceridade? Eu acho que se você abrir seu coração quanto aos seus sentimentos, as coisas podem ser diferentes — o carinho que Luhan fazia nos cabelos do melhor amigo era reconfortante.</p><p>— Não tenho coragem, Han — ditou de olhos fechados.</p><p>— Mas coragem de se intrometer nos assuntos amorosos dele você tem de sobra, né? — Baekhyun abriu os olhos, encarando Luhan com a sobrancelha arqueada. O mais velho riu. — Deixa de ser idiota, Byun! Vai atrás dele antes que ele desista de vez — Baekhyun sentiu seu interior se agitar. — Anda logo, Baek!</p><p>Assim, Baekhyun saiu correndo do próprio quarto, descendo as escadas com pressa. Saiu pela porta dos fundos, surpreendendo-se — da pior forma possível — com Kyungsoo e Jongin juntos na piscina.</p><p>— Ai meu deus! — exclamou, assustando os dois que se abraçaram ainda mais. Jongin prensava o Zeta na parede da piscina e os rostos vermelhos e lábios inchados denunciavam o que estavam fazendo. — Não me digam que estão transando aí dentro... — Kyungsoo escondeu o rosto no pescoço do moreno com um grunhido. Estava morrendo de vergonha.</p><p>— Uh... não vou dizer, então — Jongin lhe respondeu, dando uma risadinha nervosa.</p><p>— Eu... eu não vou falar nada — murmurou. — <em>Meu deus, me ajuda a desver esse momento </em>— pediu dramaticamente enquanto seguia o caminho até dentro da Kappa Tau. Viu um dos irmãos daquela fraternidade vestido com roupas de banho assim que colocou os pés dentro da casa, o parando quando estava perto o suficiente. — Se eu fosse você não sairia daqui de dentro — o olhar do garoto se franziu, confuso, mas quando as vozes de Kyungsoo e Jongin ecoaram em risadinhas e ofegos tudo se fez bem claro.</p><p>— Ah, valeu... — Baekhyun sorriu, dando alguns tapinhas no ombro do garoto antes de seguir para as escadas. Estava nervoso.</p><p>Tomar coragem para enfrentar Chanyeol depois de tudo era terrivelmente difícil. Parecia tão natural quando os dois se insultavam, que quando era para falar sobre os sentimentos tudo se tornava a coisa mais complicada do mundo.</p><p><em>“Calma Byun... vai dar tudo certo! O não você já tem, vamos lutar pelo sim”</em>, pensou consigo mesmo, tentando controlar a respiração cada vez que chegava mais perto do quarto do Park. O corredor estava silencioso, muito diferente do que ele estava acostumado a aturar do outro lado. Talvez Chanyeol estivesse estudando. O Kappa não ficaria bravo por interromper, certo? Eles poderiam até trocar uns beijinhos no fim da conversa se o Byun tivesse sorte. Baekhyun sorriu para si ao imaginar aquilo.</p><p>— <em>Isso, você acertou! Muito bem</em>— ouviu a voz do Park ressoar animada, notando que a porta estava entreaberta. Se aproximou e ficou ali, olhando. Chanyeol estava com um garoto no quarto, aparentemente estavam estudando juntos.</p><p>— Obrigado hyung — o garoto sorriu, tímido, de um jeito que Baekhyun se sentiu incomodado. A forma como as bochechas dele coravam ao olhar para o Park foi algo que o interior do Byun não reagiu muito bem, deixando-o com as mãos trêmulas e frias. Quem era aquele?</p><p>— Não me agradeça por um mérito que é todo seu, Jungkook — o maxilar trincou quando o maior bagunçou os fios escuros do mais novo.</p><p>Baekhyun via aquela cena em câmera lenta, de forma dolorosa. Chanyeol com a mão entre os cabelos do outro, sorriso grande no rosto enquanto o mais novo estava encolhido, visivelmente feliz pelo carinho.</p><p>— Hyung... — Jungkook chamou, segurando o pulso do capitão e atraindo a atenção desejada e deixando o Byun cada vez mais apreensivo na fresta da porta. Sem esperar que Chanyeol dissesse mais alguma coisa, Jungkook o puxou e selou seus lábios juntos.</p><p>Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, sentindo-os lacrimejar no mesmo instante. Um bololô horrível estava em sua garganta e parecia que o chão tinha se aberto sob seus pés. Com o coração partido e doendo dentro do peito, deu meia volta e correu para longe dali.</p><p>Daquele quarto, daquela casa, de Chanyeol.</p><p>Maldito dia que foi seguir os conselhos de Luhan. Porém o chinês estava certo, era tarde demais e a culpa era inteiramente dele mesmo. Bem que o melhor amigo tinha avisado.</p><p>Trancou-se no próprio quarto e permitiu-se chorar em seu travesseiro, sabendo que havia perdido o Park de verdade dessa vez. Talvez se tivesse sido sincero e confessado seus sentimentos antes — por mais confusos que fossem — não estaria naquele estado.</p><p>Por que precisava sentir tantas coisas por Chanyeol?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Já no quarto da casa ao lado, Chanyeol empurrava o mais novo com uma expressão confusa no rosto.</p><p>— Por que fez isso?! — questionou com a voz séria, vendo Jungkook se encolher um pouco.</p><p>— Eu pensei que... eu gosto de você, hyung, achei que você também — seu tom era completamente incerto. No momento teve tanta certeza, mas agora só conseguia sentir vergonha.</p><p>— E achou que estava tudo bem me beijar?! — o Park estava de pé, andando pelo quarto.</p><p>— Você estava sendo tão legal comigo que eu achei que fosse recíproco! — o garoto também se levantou, lágrimas já querendo escorrer por detrás dos óculos de armação grossa. Nunca pensou que fosse ser rejeitado dessa forma.</p><p>— Não é! — gritou, vendo o estado do mais novo e se arrependendo da reação tão exageradamente rude que teve. Respirou fundo antes de encarar o menor nos olhos. — Eu já gosto de outra pessoa — esclareceu com o tom de voz ameno.</p><p>— Quem? Por favor, me diz — pediu choroso.</p><p>— Baekhyun.</p><p>A revelação fez Jungkook sentir-se um bobo. Era claro que os dois se gostavam. Achou que não, de primeiro momento, pois ambos viviam em pé de guerra, não sendo segredo para ninguém as vezes que saíram no soco ou que implicaram na frente de quem quisesse ver.</p><p>Realmente amor e ódio andavam de mãos dadas.</p><p>— Entendo... — respondeu, ainda magoado. Chanyeol respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de se aproximar do garoto.</p><p>— Desculpa não ser capaz de aceitar seus sentimentos — sua voz tinha sinceridade. Jungkook sorriu por isso.</p><p>— Tudo bem hyung. A gente não tem como controlar essas coisas... — mordeu o lábio alisando o próprio braço com a mão. — Espero que você continue sendo meu hyung — Chanyeol sorriu antes de sorrir abertamente.</p><p>— Não precisa se preocupar.</p><p>— Então eu já vou... obrigado por me ajudar com as minhas dúvidas — Chanyeol o olhou um tanto preocupado. Queria pedir para ele não ir, mas sabia que não tinha o direito de interferir. Jungkook queria ficar sozinho e era nítido.</p><p>— Certo — viu o menino caminhar para fora de seu quarto após juntar seu material.</p><p>— Hyung — chamou já no batente da porta. — Se você gosta tanto dele, devia deixar isso claro e não desistir. Ele é um cara de sorte por ter o amor de alguém tão incrível quanto você — sorriu antes de deixar Chanyeol ali, sem palavras.</p><p><em>Amor</em>? Era amor o que sentia pelo esquentadinho da Zeta Beta?</p><p>A voz de Jungkook ecoou constantemente na cabeça do Park durante a noite toda.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A manhã veio ensolarada no dia seguinte, o que era ótimo, já que o dia de abertura dos jogos finalmente havia chegado.</p><p>Poderiam dizer adeus aos olhares tortos da universidade rival junto dos próprios alunos ao fim daquela semana de jogos, o que em si já era uma vitória e tanto para as fraternidades da UAS.</p><p>Por conta do evento, tanto a Zeta Beta, Kappa Tau, Omega Chi e Gamma Phi esqueciam as diferenças e vestiam o vermelho e azul juntos em prol da universidade. Divididos em vários times — basquete, futebol, vôlei, líderes de torcida e os <em>mentatletas</em> —, vários alunos se ajudavam em busca de um bem maior, mais conhecido como Taça da Vitória, onde a universidade com mais times vencedores teria o privilégio de erguer o troféu e decorar a estante de conquistas que ficava no corredor do bloco mais movimentado da faculdade. Por isso todos estavam se esforçando ao máximo, treinando até sem músculos doerem em busca da perfeição. Afinal, quem não gostaria de dar orgulho e marcar a história da UAS?</p><p>Chanyeol era um dos que mais estavam empenhados, uma vez que só não participava do time dos líderes de torcida. Só deus sabe como o Park conseguira conciliar tudo sem enlouquecer no processo e ainda ter as horas necessárias — ou quase — para uma boa noite de sono.</p><p>Depois de uma madrugada puxada de estudos, Chanyeol se espreguiçou ao se afastar da mesa de estudos onde havia cochilado. Bocejando, coçou os olhos e foi até a janela, abrindo-a na esperança de ver Baekhyun. Fazia dias que não tinha nem notícias do garoto fora os “ocupado treinando” que Luhan lhe dizia quando perguntava. Poderia ser coisa de sua cabeça, mas o chinês parecia querer lhe dizer mais alguma coisa sempre que se encontravam por acaso.</p><p>Como esperado, a janela da casa ao lado estava fechada.</p><p>Será que se colocasse o som alto, ele abriria para lhe xingar e discutir consigo? Tirou o pensamento da cabeça, já que ontem havia feito isso e o Byun nem deu sinal. Suspirou triste, estava com saudades do menor. Mesmo que não quisesse se machucar, gostava da amizade — ou seria inimizade? — que compartilhava com o líder da fraternidade ao lado.</p><p>Um dia sem trocar palavras de baixo calão com Baekhyun era um dia triste.</p><p>Desceu as escadas após se arrumar, o time de basquete iria abrir o evento dali algumas horas. Seria mentira se dissesse que não estava exausto, mas queria se sair bem. Precisava ser o melhor, queria se formar com honra mesmo sendo apenas um bolsista e vencer o InterUni seria uma ótima oportunidade de impulsionar ainda mais seu currículo acadêmico.</p><p>— Capitão! Pronto pro jogo de hoje? — Jongin perguntou com um sorriso, jogando uma fruta para o Park que agarrou no mesmo instante, dando uma mordida generosa.</p><p>— Sempre — juntou-se aos demais que já devoravam tudo o que estava disposto na mesa. Muitos jogadores eram da Kappa Tau, o que facilitava em muitas coisas para Chanyeol. Surtos como capitão do time era uma delas. — Kai — aproveitou que os demais estavam animados conversando e chamou o amigo de forma discreta. — Você tem visto o Baekhyun? — viu o amigo piscar, se tornando pensativo antes de se dignar a responder.</p><p>— Agora que você falou, faz dias que eu não o vejo — Chanyeol assentiu, vendo que não conseguiria muita informação do Kim. — A última vez foi quando ele me pegou no flagra com Kyungsoo antes de ir atrás de você — o Park franziu o cenho. — Aliás, vocês brigaram? Porque lembro que ele passou como um furacão de volta pra Zeta naquele dia — os olhos curiosos do moreno deixava Chanyeol com uma sensação esquisita.</p><p>— Que dia foi isso? — queria saber, porque a última vez que havia conversado com o Byun fora há vários dias atrás.</p><p>— Faz uns dois dias, acho.</p><p>— Tem certeza?</p><p>— Tenho sim — o Kim franziu o cenho. — Por que?</p><p>— Faz dias que eu não o vejo. Quase uma semana, Kai — se perguntava o que teria acontecido no meio do caminho para que o Byun não tivesse conversado consigo?</p><p>— Sério? Que estranho... Uh, tenta falar com ele — sugeriu, vendo o Park assentir ainda pensativo. Entretanto nada lhe vinha à mente como motivo para o outro passar a lhe ignorar.</p><p>— Vou procurar ele depois do jogo.</p><p>O café da manhã reforçado terminou tranquilo embora Chanyeol ainda estivesse pensando no que Baekhyun poderia querer consigo e o que o fizera desistir.</p><p>Os garotos seguiram para o ginásio, e o Park queria aproveitar o aquecimento o máximo possível mesmo com as pernas doloridas.</p><p>Mesmo no caminho, não avistou Baekhyun em lugar algum.</p><p>Decidiu que se preocuparia com isso mais tarde, naquele momento precisava se concentrar no jogo que estava para acontecer. Quando chegaram no local onde ele aconteceria, Chanyeol teve o desprazer de ver o time da Universidade de Seoul e Jackson já tomando as dependências da enorme quadra. Quando o rival lhe enxergou, deu um sorrisinho de lado, provocando certa raiva no capitão da UAS.</p><p>— Capitão, finalmente nos encontramos novamente — disse com um sorriso de lado e bola de basquete debaixo do braço.</p><p>— Infelizmente não compartilho de tal animação — respondeu o encarando. Jackson gargalhou.</p><p>— Estou animado porque tenho certeza da vitória — seu tom era prepotente. — Mas isso não vem muito ao caso. Sabe que horas a torcida chega? Mal posso esperar para matar as saudades de Baekhyun — Chanyeol travou o maxilar. Jackson adorou a reação do outro. Soube que os dois tinham alguma coisa mal resolvida no dia em que conheceu o Park; não sabia o que era, mas estava adorando o irritar com suposições infundadas. Seus olhos miraram algo além do mais alto e ele os arregalou momentaneamente. — <em>Nossa</em>... — perdera a fala logo depois.</p><p>Chanyeol viu a expressão abobalhada do outro além de si e virou o corpo para ver do que se tratava.</p><p>A bola que o ruivo carregava caiu de suas mãos.</p><p>Quem vinha entrando pelas portas grandes do centro de esportes era Baekhyun e ele estava deslumbrante.</p><p>O uniforme da torcida estava agarrado em seu corpo, realçando as coxas grossas e a barriga magra. A cada passo que dava, ganhava ainda mais a atenção dos outros jogadores e dos líderes de torcida rivais que estavam espalhados pelas arquibancadas conversando anteriormente. O rosto bonito revelava uma maquiagem leve de olhos marcados, mas o que destacava no Byun eram os cabelos coloridos com o rosa de sua fraternidade.</p><p>Baekhyun estava lindo de morrer.</p><p>Jackson foi logo até si, ganhando um sorriso bonito do menor que lhe encarava repleto de segundas intenções. Chanyeol, que estava assistindo a tudo ainda perplexo com a mudança repentina de visual alheia, sentiu seu interior borbulhar antes de o sentir quebrar ao ver o líder de torcida enlaçar o pescoço do capitão do time rival e colar as bocas juntas em um beijo.</p><p>Chanyeol sentiu raiva, mas, acima disso, sentiu uma tristeza tão grande que não se dispôs a ficar ali nem mais um minuto assistindo a aquele showzinho.</p><p>Sentindo o mundo desabar aos seus pés, o Park foi para perto de Jongin, o puxando para o vestiário e pedindo para os demais de seu time fazerem o mesmo.</p><p>Seu ressentimento era tanto que não conseguiu olhar para trás, onde Baekhyun não se sentia melhor por pagar a <em>traição</em> na mesma moeda, empurrando Jackson para longe e o ameaçando com o olhar caso ousasse pensar que aquele beijo mal dado tinha significado alguma coisa.</p><p>Se vingança era tão libertador quanto diziam, por que se sentia tão miserável?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O jogo iniciou após as torcidas se apresentarem, arrancando alguns gritos animados e preparando o público para os minutos que viriam a seguir.</p><p>Baekhyun descobriu que a garota que estava dando em cima de Chanyeol aquele dia chamava-se Joohyun e, assim como ele, era a que comandava, sendo a capitã do time adversário. O Byun sorriu em todas as vezes que a atenção estava focada em si, recebendo todo o amor das pessoas que assistiam a pequena performance de abertura.</p><p>Quando terminou, Baekhyun se juntou a Kyungsoo e Luhan nos bancos da arquibancada.</p><p>— Vai torcer pelo Chanyeol mesmo depois do que ele fez? — o chinês perguntou vendo o menor com uma faixa com o nome do Kappa estampado em mãos. Esta que havia sido bordada há tempos justamente para aquele momento antes de tudo <em>aquilo</em> acontecer com os dois. Luhan estava preocupado.</p><p>— Não estou torcendo para o Park. Estou torcendo para o melhor jogador do time da minha universidade. Só penso em vencer, Han — disse como se não estivesse machucado.</p><p>— Está tudo bem, Baek? — ele perguntou quando notou o semblante doído do outro.</p><p>— Está sim. Olha, já vai começar — disse prestando atenção nos jogadores que se preparavam no centro da quadra e aproveitando-se desse acontecimento para mudar o foco.</p><p>Os olhos de Baekhyun e Chanyeol se encontraram e ficaram conectados até o juiz apitar dando início à partida.</p><p>O jogo seguiu intenso. Jackson e Chanyeol se marcavam e se empurravam de propósito no meio da quadra, deixando nítido que estavam levando aquilo para o pessoal. Baekhyun notou.</p><p>Jongin até tentava tomar posse da bola, pedindo o passe, mas o Park parecia empenhado demais em querer provar ao capitão do time rival o quanto era bom. Não que não fosse, porque ele era ótimo, mas seu corpo já fatigado das semanas de treino e estudo puxados sem muito descanso estava começando a se sobressair nos passos mais lentos em quadra.</p><p>Baekhyun assistia a tudo apreensivo, sentindo que o maior não estava cem por cento bem. Chanyeol sabia exagerar quando queria.</p><p>— Ele vai acabar desmaiando se continuar assim... — Kyungsoo comentou quando o Park perdeu a bola e parou, fechando os olhos e os piscando cansado antes de voltar a correr. Aquilo só deixou o Byun ainda mais preocupado.</p><p>Baekhyun foi sinalizado que o intervalo logo aconteceria, precisando se preparar para tal. Com o apito do juiz, as torcidas tomaram cada lado da quadra enquanto os jogadores saíam. O Byun olhava a todo o instante para a direção onde o Park seguia, acabando por dar um passo em falso quando o viu cair desmaiado nos braços dos companheiros de time. O problema é que Baekhyun também caíra, indo ao chão de mau jeito em cima da própria mão.</p><p>Joohyun sorriu do outro lado, entretanto quando viu que do outro lado da quadra o Park era socorrido pela equipe médica, ficou um tantinho desesperada. Entretanto teve de continuar seguindo, afinal era seu dever ajudar a evitar confusões e animar a torcida.</p><p>Já Baekhyun, foi retirado dali com a ajuda de Luhan e levado para o lugar onde menos queria estar — ok, talvez quisesse um tantinho —: ao lado de Chanyeol no vestiário sendo cuidado pelos enfermeiros.</p><p>— Ai... isso dói — murmurou quando Heechul segurou sua mão machucada. O mais velho fez uma careta que preocupou Baekhyun. — Por que você está olhando dessa forma? Foi só uma cãibra, certo? Vou poder voltar lá e continuar animando a torcida, né? — o enfermeiro revirou os olhos e apertou um pouquinho o pulso do Zeta. — Ai!</p><p>— Acho que isso responde sua pergunta — disse sem muita emoção, ignorando as lágrimas que se formaram automaticamente por conta da dor nos olhos do universitário.</p><p>Heechul passou a enfaixar o local após passar uma pomada, e Baekhyun murmurou choroso enquanto desviava o olhar do curativo para o lado onde Chanyeol respondia aos sinais vitais que eram medidos por outro enfermeiro. O Park estava pálido, mas acordado.</p><p>— Você desmaiou de exaustão por se esforçar demais e não descansar o suficiente — ouviu o outro dizer, sendo interrompido apenas quando Heechul indicou que já estava pronto.</p><p>— Sinto muito, mas não vai poder forçar a mão até melhorar. Caso contrário, pode ferir seriamente os ligamentos — o Byun assentiu não contendo uma lágrima teimosa que não foi chamada.</p><p>Tinha se dedicado tanto! Brigado com unhas e dentes pelo espaço para os treinos para simplesmente não poder mais fazer o que tanto amava. Aquilo simplesmente não era justo consigo.</p><p>Com um tapinha amigável nas costas, Heechul foi para perto de Chanyeol, que agora encarava Yesung indignado. Baekhyun, curioso como só ele, se juntou aos demais.</p><p>— Você não pode estar falando sério! Eu sou o capitão. Eu <em>preciso</em> estar em quadra! — o enfermeiro loiro negava com a cabeça.</p><p>— Se você continuar se esforçando fisicamente vai desmaiar de novo. Seu corpo não aguenta mais, ele precisa de descanso mais do que seu time precisa de você.</p><p>— Isso... isso não é justo! Eu não posso deixar eles na mão! — Chanyeol parecia que iria chorar a qualquer momento.</p><p>— Eles vão entender, Park Chanyeol. Agora, vai pra casa e descansa.</p><p>— Não vou! Eu posso continuar jogando! — estava irredutível, apenas se acalmando quando Byun Kanghyun apareceu com seu casaco vermelho e azul com o logo da UAS em suas costas. Claro que o diretor não iria perder um jogo sequer. — Senhor Byun, eu... — Baekhyun viu no olhar do outro a tristeza e culpa, como se ele fosse o responsável pela ruína do próprio time.</p><p>— Chanyeol, está tudo bem. Os garotos são incríveis e vão honrar sua ausência enquanto você está se recuperando — sua voz era branda, o que aqueceu o coração do Byun mais novo de uma forma que ele não saberia explicar.</p><p>Heechul e Yesung já haviam saído quando Kanghyun se sentou ao lado do capitão do time de basquete.</p><p>— Eu não queria te decepcionar, o senhor colocou tanta fé em mim para ser desperdiçada dessa forma — Kanghyun riu, mostrando um lado que Baekhyun adorava: o de pai protetor e conselheiro.</p><p>— Você não me decepcionou, Chanyeol. Você foi incrível, mas acabou confundindo suas prioridades com seus limites — deu uma breve olhada para o filho, que sentiu-se um fuxiqueiro por estar ali bisbilhotando a conversa alheia. Olhou para o lado como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Não estou decepcionado, mas vou ficar bravo se você desobedecer as prescrições médicas. Quero que descanse — Chanyeol o encarou alarmado.</p><p>— Mas e os jogos?</p><p>— Eles vão seguir normalmente com você como espectador — o Byun mais velho sorriu para o Park. — Estamos entendidos?</p><p>— Estamos sim — Chanyeol respondeu ainda tristonho por não participar mais dos jogos por causa de sua saúde frágil.</p><p>— Ótimo! — o mais velho se levantou. — Agora, já que os dois estão dispensados do jogo, podem ir juntos para a Kappa Zeta.</p><p>— O quê?! — Baekhyun se exaltou, indignado, amuando logo em seguida ao ver o olhar afiado tão parecido com o seu lhe encarando.</p><p>— Bom descanso, garotos — e com um sorriso, Kanghyun saiu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Para Chanyeol era muito estranho estar caminhando com o braço em volta do ombro de Baekhyun, ainda mais depois de ver a cena dele beijando Jackson. Só de lembrar a feição do Park se contorcia em desgosto.</p><p>O Byun não estava muito diferente, toda vez que vinha a mente a imagem daquele nerd puxando o ruivo e juntando suas bocas, seu estômago afundava, lhe trazendo uma vontade absurda de chorar mais um pouco. Nem mesmo o beijo com Jackson o fez se sentir menos triste pelo que viu dias atrás.</p><p>Seguiram o caminho todo calados, nutrindo paranoias e alimentando ainda mais aquela distância que, se não interrompida, poderia se tornar irreversível.</p><p>O silêncio permaneceu até o momento que chegaram na entrada das casas que ficavam lado a lado. As paredes vermelhas com detalhes laranja vibrantes contrastavam com o rosa e marrom da outra casa, como se fossem dois mundos diferentes. De fato eram.</p><p>— Consegue andar sozinho? — Baekhyun perguntou.</p><p>— Lógico que consigo — disse rabugento, com a imagem de Jackson e Baekhyun ainda lhe atormentando. Assim, se desprendeu do Byun, caminhando alguns passos para longe antes de parar subitamente sentindo uma tontura horrível.</p><p>— Chanyeol! — correu até o outro, forçando-o a se apoiar em si. Chanyeol até tentou se desvencilhar, mas falhou. — Fica quieto, demônio!</p><p>— Não! Vai lá com seu namorado e me deixa em paz! — bradou irritado. Se as casas não estivessem vazias, alguém já teria aparecido para mandar o maior calar a boca, entretanto até as ruas do campus estavam desertas por conta do jogo.</p><p>— Mas que merda você tá falando?! — Baekhyun se colocou na frente do Park, ficando tão irritado quanto ele mesmo.</p><p>— De quem seria? Você e Jackson!</p><p>— Mas de onde você tirou isso? — perguntou, só então se lembrando que de fato tinha beijado o rival na frente de todos os jogadores do time, inclusive de Chanyeol. Entendendo o motivo da revolta, foi a vez do Byun ficar com raiva ao lembrar do maior junto de Jungkook no quarto do Kappa. — Você está reclamando de quê? — riu sarcástico. — Fala como se não estivesse fodendo com o nerd da Omega Phi no seu quarto todos os dias! — foi a vez do Park contorcer o rosto em confusão. Até que enfim se lembrou. <em>“Então era disso que o Kai estava falando...”</em></p><p>— Eu não estou fodendo com ninguém, seu louco — revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Mas beijando, está — o menor murmurou raivoso, vendo o Park arquear a sobrancelha.</p><p>— Agora você quer falar de quem está beijando quem? — Chanyeol tinha os braços cruzados, enquanto Baekhyun lhe encarava afiado.</p><p>— Isso não é da sua conta.</p><p>— Quem eu beijo ou deixo de beijar também não é da sua.</p><p>O silêncio tomou o ambiente. Ambos estavam magoados, isso era nítido até para quem não sabia da história por completo.</p><p>— Você... está mesmo namorando com o nerd da Omega? — o tom de Baekhyun era brando, quase dolorido e ele tinha medo do que o ruivo lhe responderia. O de cabelos rosa parecia um filhotinho com aquela expressão no rosto. Chanyeol descruzou os braços, sentindo seu interior formigar.</p><p>— Não estou — até negou com a cabeça para dar ênfase. — Você e Jackson...?</p><p>— Definitivamente não — arregalou os olhos pensando no quanto aquilo era absurdo. Ele e Jackson? Pffff! Jamais!</p><p>Mais uma vez o silêncio tomou conta, não sendo tão desconfortável quanto anteriormente.</p><p>Volta e meia os dois se olhavam. Queriam dizer alguma coisa, <em>qualquer coisa!</em>, que pudesse quebrar aquele muro fino que haviam erguido um contra o outro.</p><p>— Vou entrar, estou cansado — Chanyeol disse, assustando Baekhyun de leve. Deveria ficar quieto? Aceitar o fim daquela conversa desse jeito?</p><p>— Chanyeol! — o maior virou ao que já estava com a mão próxima à tranca numérica da casa. Baekhyun mordeu o inferior, subitamente nervoso. — Quer companhia? — tentou sorrir. O Park piscou algumas vezes, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida e assentindo.</p><p>O rosinha correu para perto do outro, seguindo o caminho para dentro da Kappa Tau que tanto odiou até uns meses atrás. Riu da lembrança e não esperou que o maior oferecesse para se jogar no sofá grande que ocupava boa parte da sala.</p><p>— Ia falar pra você ficar à vontade, mas acho que não preciso mais — constatou imitando o menor e se aconchegando no estofado ao lado de Baekhyun. O de fios coloridos riu, porém assim que se calou, o silêncio, junto da tensão, lhe deixou nervoso de verdade. Chanyeol sentia o mesmo, por isso decidiu se livrar de todas as dúvidas que carregava. — Por que você me rejeitou? — a pergunta pegara o Byun desprevenido. — Quero dizer, eu achei que a gente se completava do nosso jeito.</p><p>— E a gente se completa, mas eu não sei se estou pronto para engatar num relacionamento. Ainda mais por sermos <em>tão</em> diferentes e de temperamento forte — confessou. — Entende o meu ponto?</p><p>— Entendo, sim — e porra, como entendia! Mas como conseguir deixar de querer o Zeta daquele jeito? Como parar de imaginar os dois ficando mais juntos do que separados, dormindo na mesma cama e mostrando o quanto gostavam um do outro apenas com o olhar? Não conseguia suportar essa incerteza da parte do outro. Gostar de alguém era se arriscar, certo? Entregar seu coração confiando que o outro não te fará sofrer. — Eu entendo, mas não posso ficar te esperando para sempre — Baekhyun engoliu em seco. A simples ideia de Chanyeol seguindo sua vida e encontrando outra pessoa lhe perturbava de um jeito insuportável.</p><p>— Chanyeol...</p><p>— Vou te dar um prazo, tudo bem? — o Byun assentiu, por mais que seu coração estivesse pulsando desesperado dentro do peito. — Até o fim dos jogos — Baekhyun ia interromper, mas Chanyeol continuou. — Se você me disser não, prometo não fazer nada para te provocar e manter uma amizade contigo; o que me diz? — os olhos do Park brilhavam em expectativa. O Zeta suspirou, se dando por vencido.</p><p>— Justo — acabou sorrindo. Por mais que estivesse com vontade de fugir por estar com medo de dar tudo errado, o Byun não podia negar que a ideia de ter Chanyeol sorrindo todos os dias para si o deixava de coração acelerado.</p><p>Mais uma vez o ambiente ficou silencioso, servindo para outra tensão bem diferente. Se olharam por alguns instantes antes que Chanyeol tomasse a iniciativa de se aproximar até seu rosto estar bem próximo do Byun.</p><p>— Baek... — estavam tão perto que os lábios roçaram. — Eu quero <em>tanto</em> te beijar.</p><p>— Então beija, Chan.</p><p>Os olhares ainda estavam conectados quando Chanyeol findou a distância que os separava iniciando um beijo repleto de saudades. De ambas as partes.</p><p>Naquele momento nenhum dos dois pensava nas consequências daquele ato, tudo o que queriam era permanecer naquela bolha que haviam criado em volta de si.</p><p>Baekhyun puxava a camiseta vermelha e azul para mais perto enquanto o ruivo segurava em sua nuca. O Park mordia o lábio inferior alheio, arrancando um ofego satisfeito do de cabelos róseos, o fazendo apertar ainda mais o tecido que tinha em mãos. As línguas seguiam um ritmo rápido, numa urgência que se tornava cada vez mais intensa.</p><p>— Chanyeol... — Baekhyun ofegou, deixando o pescoço exposto e fechando os olhos quando a boca do ruivo pousou ali, deixando algumas mordidas e selares molhados.</p><p>— Vem aqui — murmurou, seu timbre de voz tremendo na pele do de cabelos coloridos, fazendo-o ofegar de forma audível. Chanyeol desceu suas mãos para a cintura do outro, o trazendo para o colo de forma que ambos ficassem mais confortáveis. Aproveitando que estavam animados, o ruivo enfiou as mãos grandes por baixo da camiseta do uniforme da torcida que o Byun usava.</p><p>Ali, com as roupas da mesma cor, era como se as diferenças não existissem e a possibilidade de ficarem juntos brilhasse cada vez mais perto aos olhos de Chanyeol.</p><p>— Chan... — o de cabelos rosa rebolou manhoso quando os polegares alcançaram seus mamilos já durinhos. — Vamos lá pra cima... — o Park encarou o outro como se buscasse algum traço de brincadeira nas feições de Baekhyun. Tudo o que viu foram as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos semicerrados com a boca entreaberta lhe fazendo engolir em seco. O Zeta era incrivelmente lindo com o rosto contorcido em tesão. — Vamos.</p><p>Piscando em confusão, Chanyeol envolveu as pernas do outro ainda mais próximas à cintura e se levantou. Baekhyun abraçou o pescoço do Kappa, beijando a bochecha alheia, passando para o pescoço e sugando o lóbulo da orelha assim que teve chance. O ruivo ofegou, parando na metade do corredor para prender o Byun contra a parede e, após uma troca intensa de olhares, tomar aquela boquinha que ele gostava tanto de ter junto a sua. Chanyeol teve o inferior preso nos dentes do Zeta, que lhe encarava num misto de provocação e malícia que fez seu pênis pulsar dentro do short folgado do time.</p><p>Não perdendo mais tempo, o Kappa abandonou o corredor de paredes vermelhas e adentrou o quarto no fim dele, colocando o Byun cuidadosamente em sua cama e lhe encarando de cima. Baekhyun fazia seu coração disparar até mesmo fazendo um grande nada. Até o modo como ele respirava lhe era lindo aos olhos.</p><p>— Chan, fecha a porta — pediu, vendo o outro se inclinar e lhe dar um beijo antes de se afastar e atender ao pedido do líder da fraternidade rival.</p><p>Quando voltou para onde Baekhyun estava, decidiu que ficar dentro daquela bolha mais algumas horas não seria tão ruim.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Nini, quer dormir comigo hoje? — Kyungsoo perguntou quando já estavam chegando em casa após a vitória da UAS contra o time rival. Jongin lhe sorriu de um jeito sapeca, recebendo um empurrão do menor. — Pra <em>dormir</em>! Nossa, você só pensa nisso.</p><p>— Ah, Soo... você sabe que não é verdade. Eu adoro ficar agarradinho contigo e dormir bem gostoso. Só <em>dormir</em> mesmo — disse já de mãos dadas novamente com o namorado. — Quero só dar uma olhadinha no Park pra ver se ele e o Byun não se mataram e meu capitão ainda está vivo — brincou ganhando um sorriso do Do. Abraçou o Zeta por trás, continuando a pequena caminhada daquela maneira. — Se a proposta ainda estiver de pé depois disso, eu vou adorar te beijar debaixo do edredom — Kyungsoo sorriu, sentindo o rosto queimar. Mesmo depois de meses ainda se sentia como da primeira vez que Jongin investiu em si.</p><p>Luhan se despedira dos dois momentos antes, quando o caminho para a Omega Phi se distinguia do das Kappa e Zeta, uma vez que ele iria comemorar junto do pessoal da fraternidade do namorado. Kyungsoo sabia muito bem o tipo de comemoração ele teria com Sehun.</p><p>Quando chegaram na frente das duas irmandades, Jongin agarrou o Do pela cintura e juntou as bocas em um beijo rápido, só para ver o rosto vermelhinho do menor que morria de vergonha toda vez que demonstravam afeto em público — mesmo que não tivesse nenhum desconhecido por perto.</p><p>— Nini! — repreendeu o mais alto, vendo o sorriso satisfeito no rosto bonito do outro.</p><p>— Não resisti — disse antes de enlaçar a cintura alheia novamente e abraçar o namorado. Ia falar algo quando um gemido, <em>alto demais</em>, interrompeu sua linha de pensamento, fazendo-o encarar o outro que tinha o cenho franzido assim como o seu. — O quê...? — sentiu o braço ser puxado para o corredor que separava as duas casas e dava direto no jardim e à entrada dos fundos, parando no meio do caminho e vendo os olhos do namorado se arregalarem. Seguiu a direção para onde ele olhava, acabando por imitar o outro.</p><p>Simplesmente, Baekhyun estava escorado no batente da janela da Kappa Tau com Chanyeol atrás de si. Jongin e Kyungsoo não precisaram olhar mais para saber o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>Como se para dar privacidade aos dois — e diminuir o trauma daquela cena —, os dois seguiram caminho e não pararam até estarem no gramado do jardim que dividia as duas casas. Ambos se encararam, mas nada disseram durante um tempo.</p><p>— Acho que Chanyeol está muito bem e vivo — Jongin tentou, dando uma risadinha nervosa.</p><p>— Parece que Baekhyun também — o Do ensaiou um olhar para a janela onde os dois estavam felizmente não os vendo mais. — Você vem? — perguntou quando fez menção de entrar.</p><p>— Claro que sim — sorriu bonitinho e enlaçou a mão junto à de Kyungsoo, seguindo consigo para dentro da casa cor de rosa.</p><p>Ao contrário dos dois coelhos na fraternidade ao lado, o casal de namorados ia apenas dormir naquela noite.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Os dias seguintes passavam da forma mais tranquila possível. Baekhyun estava com um bom humor admirável, assim como Chanyeol. Os dois sempre estavam próximos um do outro com sorrisos e risadas. Quem via de fora mal acreditava que aqueles dois eram os mesmos rivais que se odiavam de dias atrás.</p><p>— Chan, faz massagem na minha mão? — o Byun pediu num dia de tarde, antes do jogo de vôlei daquele dia, o qual combinaram de assistir juntos já que não podiam participar por restrição médica.</p><p>— Faço sim, vem aqui — como pedido, o Byun se aproximou, sentando no colo do maior que estava em uma das espreguiçadeiras à beira da piscina.</p><p>— Devagarinho, tá? — pediu manhoso, acelerando o coração do ruivo e lhe arrancando um sorriso antes de segurar a mão de dedos longos com delicadeza, massageando com cuidado como Baekhyun precisava.</p><p>— Seu cabelo está desbotando — comentou enquanto continuava os movimentos sutis.</p><p>— Está feio? — questionou o menor, já com certa preocupação. Chanyeol negou.</p><p>— Você fica bem loiro. Tá bonito — disse por fim, vendo seu pequeno sorrir. — Sabe o que te deixaria ainda mais? — sugeriu, parando com a massagem e enlaçando a cintura alheia.</p><p>— O que? — perguntou já colocando os braços em volta do pescoço com aquele sorrisinho sapeca nos lábios que era compartilhado de forma natural com Chanyeol.</p><p>— Sua boca na minha — disse antes de selar seus lábios nos do loiro em meio aquele sorriso dos dois.</p><p>Foram interrompidos com um pigarrear. Baekhyun pulou no colo do ruivo, relaxando quando viu que era Luhan ali. Já tinha contado ao melhor amigo toda a proposta do Park e em como os dois andavam se dando bem ultimamente.</p><p>— Desculpa atrapalhar o casalzinho, mas vim lembrar do jogo que começa daqui meia hora — o Zeta disse, julgando os dois todas as vezes que passava os olhos em como o Byun estava acomodado no colo do Kappa. — Anda, Baek, depois você senta no Chanyeol.</p><p>— Luhan cala a boca, por favor — o melhor amigo o encarou feio, recebendo um dar de ombros desinteressado acompanhado de um sorrisinho cheio de deboche por parte do chinês.</p><p>— Só anda logo — e dito isso, saiu, deixando o casal sozinho para trás.</p><p>— Esse cara não tem noção de nada, puta merda — Baekhyun reclamou ainda olhando indignado na direção onde o outro fora. Por outro lado, Chanyeol havia adorado a ideia de ter o loiro sentado. De preferência em sua cara.</p><p>— Bem que você podia mesmo.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— Sentar em mim — respondeu com um sorrisinho cafajeste nos lábios bonitos, recebendo um arquear de sobrancelhas do loiro.</p><p>— Você não existe, sério — negou com a cabeça, mas acabou sorrindo. — Mas posso pensar no seu caso — viu o rosto alheio se iluminar, tratando de continuar — Contanto que seja <em>depois</em> do jogo — apontou o indicador no rosto alheio.</p><p>— Sim senhor, senhor! — brincou batendo continência antes de prender o Byun em um abraço apertado e rápido para então o soltar. Gostava tanto de ficar perto de Baekhyun que não saberia como lidar caso ele o rejeitasse ao fim daquela semana.</p><p>— Te vejo daqui a pouco? — o loiro perguntou quando estava para entrar em sua fraternidade, olhando para o Park com um sorrisinho. Chanyeol se aproximou um pouco mais e assentiu, colocando as mãos no rosto alheio e tomando os lábios de Baekhyun de maneira breve.</p><p>Com o coração acelerado e um sorriso no rosto Baekhyun seguiu para dentro depois de ver o maior dar as costas e seguir para a casa ao lado. Aquele sentimento quente dentro de seu peito era algo bom demais e lhe fazia um bem danado.</p><p>Talvez ele e Chanyeol juntos fosse o certo. Pensar nisso, em tê-lo como namorado, o fazia sorrir bobo e sem motivo.</p><p>Na outra fraternidade o mesmo acontecia com um certo líder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Vai Kai! — Chanyeol gritava a plenos pulmões, completamente animado com a forma que o jogo de vôlei seguia. Mais uma vez UAS estava ganhando da US e como capitão, incentivava a equipe mesmo não estando em quadra.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava sentado ao lado de Baekhyun e estava focando tanto no jogo que a faixa com o nome do namorado amarrotava toda em suas mãos de tanto que a apertava. Queria que o time vencesse, afinal, seu benzinho tinha se esforçado muito em todos os treinos que o deixava morrendo de as saudades em casa.</p><p>— Isso Nini! — gritou, se levantando quando o moreno sacou a bola e marcou ponto, ganhando aquele último sete e trazendo mais uma vitória para a UAS.</p><p>Kyungsoo praticamente voou da arquibancada, roubando o namorado dos companheiros de time e lhe roubando um beijo daqueles de tirar o fôlego, coisa que, não só surpreendeu os que assistiam a demonstração de afeto, mas também a Jongin, uma vez que o namorado sempre lhe repreendia quando tentava o mínimo de contato.</p><p>— <em>Wow</em> — sorriu em meio ao beijo com as mãos bem postas na cintura do menor. Kyungsoo o encarou com um sorrisinho de lado já com os braços em volta do pescoço do mais alto. — Se eu soubesse que ia comemorar nossa vitória desse jeito tinha feito o ponto mais cedo.</p><p>— Para de ser bobo, Nini — era para ser uma repreensão, mas seu tom saiu mais manhoso que qualquer outra coisa. — Desculpa ficar te repelindo sempre na frente dos outros, você sabe como eu sou — e o namorado realmente sabia. Kyungsoo era bem reservado e tímido. Saber que ele havia rompido todas essas barreiras para lhe dar o melhor presente que poderia receber por conta da vitória o encheu de felicidade. — Parabéns pela vitória.</p><p>— Obrigado amor — Kyungsoo sentiu as bochechas esquentarem antes de tomar atitude novamente para unir os lábios aos do moreno.</p><p>Um pouco distante Chanyeol sorria muito bem reprimido por Baekhyun para não pular no amigo e estragar o momento romântico dos dois que estavam mais à frente.</p><p>— Eles fazem um par bonito — o loiro disse, braço em volta do semelhante do maior e cabeça escorada no ombro de Chanyeol que concordou.</p><p>— Nós dois também fazemos — seu cenho estava franzido, coisa que arrancou uma risada gostosa do menor que assentiu.</p><p>— Sobre isso, eu-</p><p>— Ah não — o maior o cortou, olhos longe dos seus e feição irritada no rosto.</p><p>Baekhyun se virou, vendo que Jackson se aproximava com um sorrisinho sem vergonha no rosto. Não estava gostando do que poderia vir a seguir.</p><p>— Baek, oi — disse ainda lhe sorrindo.</p><p>— Oi — respondeu sem entender o que ele poderia querer consigo.</p><p>— Vim te parabenizar, sua universidade é muito boa nos esportes, estou impressionado — Chanyeol o encarava de cenho franzido. — Uma pena que não te veja animado a torcida junto com os outros. Adoraria te ver de novo com aquele uniforme apertado — o sorrisinho malicioso irritou o Park até o último fio de cabelo vermelho.</p><p>— Não entendo o que você está querendo insinuar me falando isso — Baekhyun lhe respondeu, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco azul e vermelho que Chanyeol o havia emprestado.</p><p>— Vamos trocar telefones — o rival era movido a petulância, coisa que atiçava em Chanyeol uma vontade quase incontrolável de lhe encher de socos.</p><p>— Jackson — espalmou a mão no peito do maior ao seu lado que já ameaçava avançar no outro. — Isso não vai acontecer.</p><p>— Então você está mesmo com esse cara? — o tom do outro era debochado, mas mesmo assim a pergunta fez algo dentro de Chanyeol revirar-se. O medo de que o menor negasse estava ali, latente.</p><p>Ao contrário do que seus pensamentos que lhe perturbavam, sentiu o coração bater mais forte ao sentir o calor da mão de Baekhyun enlaçar com a sua em um aperto firme.</p><p>— Estou sim — respondeu confiante, recebendo um arquear de sobrancelha alheio e um risinho desacreditado. Jackson estava sendo o maldito de um pé no saco. — E se nos der licença, vamos comemorar junto dos nossos amigos. Adeus Jackson.</p><p>Nem ficou para ouvir o outro falar, arrastando Chanyeol consigo para longe dali.</p><p>A festa de comemoração seria na Kappa Tau.</p><p>— Não imaginei que fosse responder aquilo — Chanyeol disse quando voltou da mesa de bebidas com seu copo e mais um outro para o Byun. Baekhyun sorriu e agradeceu, esperando o outro sentar ao seu lado em cima daquela toalha que os protegia da grama do quintal que dividia as fraternidades.</p><p>Baekhyun estava desde de mais cedo tentando dizer ao maior que já tivera tempo o suficiente para se decidir por querer manter um relacionamento com o outro. Dessa vez sem fugir.</p><p>— Sobre isso, Chanye-</p><p>— Hyung? — mais uma vez fora interrompido. Dessa vez pelo nerd que o fizera perder o controle na semana passada.</p><p>— Jungkook? — Chanyeol logo se levantou, indo até o mais novo que estava há alguns metros distante. Baekhyun assistia a tudo com os olhos raivosos. Se continuassem a lhe interromper desse jeito nunca conseguiria se declarar ao outro.</p><p>— Que porra! — grunhiu antes de virar o copo de bebida e ir buscar mais.</p><p>De longe via o garoto mais novo, que aliás era muito bonitinho mesmo com todo aquele estilo nerdzinho, todo tímido enquanto conversava com o Park. A vodka descia amarga na garganta. Ainda nutria antipatia pelo outro, afinal ele havia beijado Chanyeol e o loiro não era obrigado a gostar dele.  </p><p>O que eles poderiam estar conversando? Cerrou os olhos imaginando, mas os arregalou quando viu um sorriso enorme nos lábios do Park. Não queria ser o tipo de namorado ciumento, mas odiou aquilo.</p><p>— Esse casaco fica bem em você, mas ficaria ainda mais bonito se estivesse com o meu — quase pulou no lugar e derrumou todo o conteúdo de seu copo quando ouviu aquela voz tão perto de si.</p><p>— Mas que merda! Que porra você tá fazendo aqui? — Jackson gargalhou, roubando o copo de sua mão e bebericando o conteúdo. — Ei! Isso é meu!</p><p>— Aparentemente o time rival é bem receptivo, já que convidou todos para essa festinha — respondeu, ignorando os protestos do outro. Jackson olhou para onde Chanyeol estava, sorrindo de lado. — Parece que seu namoradinho adora demonstrar afeto com qualquer um — Baekhyun virou no mesmo instante, vendo o ruivo apertando o menino menor em um abraço apertado. Quase foi até lá no ápice do ciúme quando sentiu o braço ser agarrado e puxado por Jackson. — A festa está tão boa, não vai estragar isso dando um showzinho, não é mesmo? — o outro estava muito próximo do Byun, sendo possível dar a entender qualquer outra coisa para quem os visse naquele momento sem acompanhar a cena do início.</p><p>— Jackson, eu juro que se você não me soltar eu vou destruir sua cara — ameaçou, olhando no fundo dos olhos alheios, recebendo um sorrisinho em troca. Estava pegando um ódio profundo daquilo.</p><p>— Você é muito bravinho, Byun — disse antes de o soltar e lhe devolver o copo. Saiu assim que viu o Park retornando com aquela faceta de poucos amigos que sempre tomava seu rosto quando colocava seus olhos em Jackson.</p><p>Baekhyun resmungou, tornando a encher o copo — dessa vez até a linha da borda — dando um longo gole antes de se virar e dar de cara com o ruivo.</p><p>— O que ele queria? — o maior perguntou ainda com os olhos fixos no garoto que lhe sorria debochado como sempre mesmo de longe. Baekhyun fechou a cara.</p><p>— Eu que pergunto — Chanyeol franziu o cenho, logo desfazendo a careta confusa e sorrindo ao se lembrar do que Jungkook fora tratar consigo.</p><p>— Veio me avisar que se eu quiser posso participar da competição acadêmica amanhã — disse com um sorriso, mas aquilo não amoleceu nem um pouquinho todo o ciúmes que Baekhyun estava sentindo.</p><p>— E precisava abraçar o nerdzinho daquele jeito? — seu tom venenoso arrancou uma risadinha do Park. Que afronta!</p><p>— Hm... está com ciúmes? — o Kappa perguntou sorrindo.</p><p>— Claro que não! Não tenho ciúmes de você, já disse — respondeu grosso, deixando Chanyeol surpreso. O menor realmente estava chateado com aquilo.</p><p>— Hey, foi só um abraço, Baek — ditou sério, mas Baekhyun estava irritado demais para pensar como um ser humano normal.</p><p>— Foda-se que foi só um abraço! — apertou o copo de plástico com tanta força que derrubou todo o líquido quase se molhando. Tudo culpa de Jackson que o havia irritado.</p><p>— Baek... — Chanyeol tentou se aproximar, mas o menor se afastou. Jogou o copo – ou o que sobrou dele – e negou com a cabeça, suspirando e tirando o casaco que vestia e entregando-o para o ruivo. — Baek...</p><p>— Eu vou pro meu quarto, Park — ditou sem o encarar. — Depois a gente a se fala.</p><p>E saiu antes que Chanyeol pudesse fazer algo. Então ele somente o assistiu andar para longe, entrando na casa cor de rosa e sumindo lá dentro deixando-o com um casaco molhado de vodka em mãos e o coração preocupado dentro do peito.</p><p>Estava tudo bem, certo?</p><p>Já dentro do quarto, o líder da Zeta olhava fixamente para o teto do quarto. Seria humanamente possível para si suportar todo o ciúme que sentia do Park? Nem imaginou que surtaria daquele jeito por conta de um simples abraço, nem fazia sentido uma coisa dessas. Não queria um relacionamento repleto de inseguranças — por mais que tivesse plena confiança no ruivo — e que isso destruísse a coisa tão legal que os dois compartilhavam. Poxa, estava se dando tão bem com ele!</p><p>Se revirou na cama, sentindo a cabeça doer. Bufou irritado, se levantando e indo até a janela. Quando abriu as portinholas se surpreendeu ao ver o ruivo ali lhe encarando.</p><p>— Que susto! — acabou rindo, esquecendo o quanto estava preocupado com os próprios sentimentos. — Não vai curtir a festa?</p><p>— Prefiro curtir aqui, te olhando — respondeu ainda com o tom sério. — Está tudo bem?</p><p>— Tá sim. Só estou um pouco cansado, acho — desconversou, vendo o maior não comprar sua desculpa. Suspirou percebendo que não adiantava esconder o que estava lhe incomodando tanto. — Eu estou pensando em nós, Chanyeol.</p><p>— No que exatamente?</p><p>— No ciúmes que eu ando sentindo — foi direto, vendo o maior se surpreender. Sorriu desgostoso. — Porque eu ando sentindo, e não é pouco.</p><p>— Baek — até se escorou no batente da janela para se aproximar ainda mais do outro. — Sabe que não precisa disso, né? Não tenho interesse em ninguém senão você.</p><p>— Eu sei, mas... — suspirou. — Fico com medo mesmo assim de estragar o que a gente tem por causa disso.</p><p>— Amor, isso é normal — disse. — Sentir ciúmes não é uma coisa que a gente pode controlar assim, de repente — franziu o cenho, vendo que o outro estava estático. — O que foi?</p><p>— Você me chamando de amor — riu com as bochechas quentes. Chanyeol sorriu de volta, sentindo uma vontade absurda de pular aquela distância e encher o menor de beijos. — Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso.</p><p>— Vou te chamar assim tantas vezes que um dia você vai ter que se acostumar.</p><p>— Acho que nem em cinquenta anos eu conseguiria.</p><p>— Olha que eu aceito esse desafio, hein... — ambos compartilharam uma risada gostosa, fazendo o mesmo com o olhar brilhante que faiscava para fora dos olhos.</p><p>— Yeol...</p><p>— O que foi?</p><p>— Vem cá.</p><p>Aquele pedido na voz cheia de manha do menor foi o suficiente para que o Park descesse o mais rápido que fosse, ignorando todas as insinuações de Jackson antes de correr até a casa ao lado e invadir o quarto de Baekhyun, o acolhendo em um abraço sem esperar mais nada para tal.</p><p>Enquanto o Byun fosse sincero sobre seus sentimentos e medos, os dois poderiam, sim, fazer aquilo fazer dar certo e durar. Baekhyun só precisava confiar um pouco mais em Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A última competição seria a de decatlo acadêmico, onde o Kappa fora liberado de participar assim como Jungkook lhe avisou no dia anterior.</p><p>A manhã foi preguiçosa para Chanyeol e Baekhyun. O maior durmira junto do loiro, então quando os dois se juntaram aos demais membros da fraternidade eles lhe encaravam um tanto quanto confusos, deixando a cozinha — antes animada — em um silêncio sepulcral.</p><p>— Que foi? Nunca viram o Chanyeol? — Baekhyun questionou sem paciência, vendo as vozes voltarem a preencher o ambiente e aquela tensão desnecessária suavizar. — O que quer comer, Chan? — se virou para o outro com um sorriso bonitinho. Chanyeol quis apertar o menor num abraço apertado.</p><p>— Vou te dar prejuízo, Baek — riu. — Eu como muito de manhã por conta dos treinos e tudo mais.</p><p>— O estoque daqui é bem extenso, fica tranquilo — deu uma piscadinha enquanto caminhava até a geladeira, sentindo o olhar do outro queimar em seus quadris. Deu uma olhadinha por cima do ombro, vendo o maior se atrapalhar antes de desviar o olhar que claramente encarava seu traseiro.</p><p>— Ainda estamos aqui — Luhan disse alto, ganhando a atenção dos dois imediatamente.</p><p>— Infelizmente — Baekhyun disse antes de abrir o refrigerador e retirar dali leite, suco, frios e tudo o que caberia dentro de um sanduíche. Chanyeol assistiu o menor tirar mais e mais mantimentos, enchendo a bancada até não ter mais onde colocá-los. — E então?</p><p>— Caramba... acho que vou vir comer aqui todos os dias — disse contatando aquela geleia de frutas silvestres caríssima ainda lacrada. A riqueza de Baekhyun não era mentira e nem brincava em serviço.</p><p>— Vem! — disse antes de estender uma xícara para o maior.</p><p>Ficaram ali, um do lado do outro, até que Chanyeol se desse por satisfeito antes de se arrumarem e seguirem para o auditório principal da UAS.</p><p>Chanyeol tinha uma competição a vencer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As primeiras provas foram um tanto quanto fáceis. Baekhyun assistia a tudo da plateia apreensivo. Confiava no potencial do Park, mas a pressão da competição lhe dava nos nervos.</p><p>Nas provas dinâmicas, o Byun quase pariu um filho que nem estava esperando quando a UAS demorou tanto para responder aquela maldita pergunta. Simplesmente não tinha coração para aquilo.</p><p>A disputa estava acirradíssima. Se em campo, a US estava perdendo de lavada, dentro daquele auditório eles mostravam uma excelência ímpar. Chanyeol notou isso e estava quase preocupado.</p><p>A próxima e última prova se tratava de uma apresentação musical e ela decidiria quem sairia dali ganhando, indo para quadra logo em seguida para uma pequena premiação. Coisa simbólica.</p><p>O coração de Baekhyun iria parar a qualquer instante. No momento em que Chanyeol subiu no palco com aquela guitarra à tira colo lhe tirou o fôlego. Ele estava lindo.</p><p>Como guitarrista e vocal, o ruivo sorriu antes de encostar os lábios no microfone e cantar, externando seus sentimentos e esbanjando o talento que aquelas manhãs barulhentas de treino foram capazes de moldar. A melodia era bonita, uma música que o Byun nunca ouvira antes e que de repente se tornava sua favorita.</p><p>Talvez fosse o fato de Chanyeol não tirar os olhos de si enquanto recitava aquela poesia que tinha o acompanhamento instrumental dos amigos de equipe. Nem mesmo Jungkook encarando seu ruivo de forma apaixonada enquanto fazia sua parte no teclado pôde deixar aquele momento menos bonito.</p><p>Baekhyun sabia que ali era somente em si que o maior pensava.</p><p>Estava amando.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Eu tentei fugir disso, dizer que não, mas na realidade a luz do meu mundo sempre foi você.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Não pode ver o quanto estou apaixonado? Por que finge que não faço diferença quando nos seus olhos eu sei que és meu.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eu também sou seu, só seu, somente seu.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pelo rosto bonito do loiro, coisa que arrancou um sorriso do Park enquanto o assistia ficar de pé para lhe escutar.</p><p>Naquele momento nada mais existia, somente os dois.</p><p>Com aplausos a apresentação do grupo acadêmico da UAS chegou ao fim, sendo nítido que o time da casa havia vencido.</p><p>Invictos.</p><p>Baekhyun aproveitou que as duas equipes iam se arrumar nos bastidores e correu até lá atrás de Chanyeol. Tudo o que queria era dar um beijo no maior e dizer que queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa envelhecer ao lado do ruivo dizendo que o amava todos os dias.</p><p>O sorriso morreu quando seus olhos encontraram seu grandão novamente beijando Jungkook.</p><p>Se ele gostava de si por que estava com outro?</p><p>Virou as costas, pronto para sair dali e correr para longe. Mas não fora isso que fez todas as outras vezes? Fugiu sem ao menos entender o que estava acontecendo?</p><p>Não deveria cometer o mesmo erro novamente. Ele gostava de Chanyeol, tanto que possivelmente já havia passado de um simples sentimento para aquele sentimento que ele tinha tanto medo.</p><p>Deu meia volta, vendo o momento em que o Park empurrou o outro para longe, apontando o dedo e dizendo com o rosto contorcido em raiva que ele estava namorando com o Byun.</p><p>— Nunca mais se aproxime de mim ou do meu namorado! — ditou antes de se virar e dar de cara com seu loiro lhe encarando de olhos arregalados. — Baek...? Isso... não é o que você está pensando. Ele me agarrou, mas eu empurrei.</p><p>— Eu vi.</p><p>— Por favor, acredita em mim — o desespero nos olhos de Chanyeol era algo que Baekhyun jurou nunca ver, ainda mais por sua causa.</p><p>— Chanyeol, eu vi — repetiu. — Acredito em você.</p><p>— Baek... — o ruivo se aproximou, pronto para enlaçar a cintura alheia e pedir desculpas baixinho no ouvido do menor quando teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pelo restante de sua equipe. Tinham de ir para a quadra receber suas condecorações.</p><p>Baekhyun ainda estava com a cabeça repetindo em looping Chanyeol lhe chamando de namorado enquanto o Park achava que ele estava chateado consigo.</p><p>Caminharam até o local lotado, vendo ali todos os jogadores dos times — tanto da UAS quanto da US — e um mini palanque no meio da quadra esportiva. Luhan sorriu para si e Kyungsoo acenou para que os dois fossem até eles.</p><p>Chanyeol até tentou ir até lá, mas fora chamado para o palco por ser o capitão.</p><p>— Tudo bem dizer algumas palavras, Chanyeol? — Kanghyun lhe surpreendeu. Estava segurando um microfone e lhe encarava amigavelmente. Assentiu e viu um sorriso brotar nos lábios do mais velho. — Aliás, você foi incrível no decatlo, parabéns. Agora vai lá.</p><p>— Obrigado, senhor — aceitou o microfone e seguiu até o centro do pequeno palanque. Sua mente estava repleta de Baekhyun, Baekhyun e mais Baekhyun, então teve de respirar fundo algumas vezes antes de chamar a atenção de todos com sua voz grossa. — Boa tarde, quase noite, pessoal — alguns riram, mas todos prestavam atenção em si. — Foi uma semana puxada, cheia de competições que demandaram cem por cento de todos que estão aqui. Quero dizer que cada um de vocês foi incrível e se saiu muito bem! Não só os alunos da UAS, mas também nossos adversários da US. Quero agradecer a todos; o pessoal do time de basquete, os do vôlei e do futebol, os garotos da torcida e o pessoal do decatlo acadêmico. Foi maravilhoso passar esse tempo com vocês, competindo e fortalecendo ainda mais os laços de amizade entre as duas universidades — sorriu, antes de continuar. — Espero que possamos nos encontrar ano que vem e competir novamente pelo primeiro lugar. Obrigado a todos! Vocês são demais! Vai UAS!</p><p>O salão explodiu em palmas e assobios, enquanto Chanyeol erguia o punho fechado e Kanghyun agradecia mais uma vez, nomeando o time da casa como vencedor daquele ano e entregando o troféu para Chanyeol.</p><p>Imediatamente o Park buscou no meio da multidão os amigos mais chegados, não os encontrando. Até que as luzes abaixam numa penumbra e um pequeno coro se iniciava.</p><p>— <em>Parabéns a você, nesta data querida </em>— Jongin vinha ao lado de seus irmãos de fraternidade carregando um bolo em mãos. — <em>Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida</em>— as luzes ainda estavam fracas, mas mesmo assim foi possível ver Baekhyun ao lado dos portões de saída lhe encarando com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. — <em>Parabéns a você, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida</em> — todos bateram palma, e Jongin incentivou-o quando o bolo já estava a sua frente com a vela acesa.</p><p>— Faz um pedido, Park — o sorriso do amigo era caloroso. Chanyeol olhou mais uma vez para os portões não encontrando o loiro ali. Seu coração bateu mais rápido o impulsionando a sair dali às pressas, conseguindo ouvir o protesto do Kim: — Chanyeol, seu desejo! — o ruivo se virou para ele e sorriu antes de voltar a correr para fora.</p><p>Estava indo justamente atrás daquilo que mais queria naquele momento.</p><p>Correu como um louco, olhando para os lados na esperança de o encontrar e falhando. Estava realmente quase entrando em desespero quando cruzou a entrada de sua própria casa, sentindo o coração voltar a bater normalmente quando colocou os olhos no loiro.</p><p>Ele estava ali, deitado no gramado do quintal das duas casas olhando para o céu estrelado. Sorriu e seguiu até ele, se colocando deitado ao seu lado.</p><p>Ficaram ali, um do lado do outro no mais absoluto silêncio durante muitos minutos até que Baekhyun o quebrasse.</p><p>— Eu gostei — disse. Chanyeol virou o rosto para lhe encarar. Baekhyun era lindo olhando as estrelas no céu.</p><p>— De quê?</p><p>— Do que você disse — sorriu. — Me chamou de ‘seu namorado’ — virou-se para encarar o ruivo, exatamente como ele fazia consigo.</p><p>— Eu... — sentiu uma pequena vergonha de repente, coisa que o Byun achou adorável.</p><p>— Chan.</p><p>— Baek.</p><p>— Chan, eu já pensei o suficiente.</p><p>— E qual sua resposta para mim? — sentiu o estômago dar aquelas voltar ansiosas. Baekhyun sorria enquanto enlaçava os dedos de uma mão aos seus e com a outra fazia um carinho em seu rosto. Se aquilo fosse um sonho não queria acordar.</p><p>— Na verdade é uma pergunta — os olhos mal piscavam atentos a todos os movimentos do menor.</p><p>— Fala, por deus! Fala logo antes que eu morra — o loiro gargalhou antes de aproximar um pouco mais os rostos.</p><p>— Park Chanyeol, você quer namorar comigo? — o ruivo piscou algumas vezes, desacreditado. Baekhyun sorriu enquanto abandonava seu rosto e vasculhava no bolso da calça, retirando de lá uma caixinha de veludo e mostrando ao maior. — Estou sério nesse pedido — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, sentando-se imediatamente e sendo seguido pelo menor.</p><p>— Baek, isso é sério? — o loiro riu, assentindo e abrindo a pequena caixa. Havia duas alianças grossas de prata ali dentro. — Meu deus, Baekhyun!</p><p>— Chanyeol, namora comigo — era uma afirmação com tom de pedido, coisa que encheu os olhos do capitão dos times esportivos de lágrimas.</p><p>— Claro que eu namoro. <em>Eu amo você </em>— disse enquanto não se segurava mais. Aquilo era ainda melhor que os sonhos que tinha com o outro em suas noites solitárias.</p><p>— Então me dá esse dedo aqui — esticou a destra para o menor, vendo-o colocar no anelar a aliança com todo o cuidado do mundo, sorrindo bobo quando esta lhe serviu perfeitamente. Chanyeol limpou o rosto como pôde antes de repetir o mesmo com o anel de compromisso que restara, mal acreditando que ali os dois selavam aquilo que ele desejou por tanto tempo. — Vou te beijar.</p><p>Sem esperar uma resposta, Baekhyun avançou em si. Sentia a aliança gelada em seu rosto que o loiro segurava entre as mãos, tentando não sorrir demais em meio aquele beijo. Coração batia rápido dentro do peito e sentia vontade de gritar o quanto amava o outro.</p><p>— Chan — o menor chamou mais uma vez, sentindo-se mil vezes mais leve por finalmente tomar aquela decisão. — Eu te amo — as palavras foram libertadoras. Finalmente conseguira se declarar.</p><p>Finalmente era de Chanyeol e ele era seu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Depois de algum tempo uma música alta começou a reverberar do andar de baixo, entretanto no quarto do Zeta ele e Chanyeol estavam muito bem deitados abraçadinhos na cama do mais velho.</p><p>— Pelo visto, sua festa veio pra cá — o loiro disse quando ouviu um coro gritando o nome do ruivo. — Sua festa <em>definitivamente</em> veio pra cá.</p><p>— Deixa eles lá... quero  ficar aqui com você — o ruivo apertou o menor naquele abraço, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço. — Não tem nenhum lugar que eu queira estar senão aqui.</p><p>— Digo o mesmo — Baekhyun disse em meio a um sorriso, rolando na cama até estar em cima do maior. Sorriu travesso. — Chan... sabe que eu lembrei de uma coisa? — o Park franziu o cenho, curioso.</p><p>— O que?</p><p>— Que eu ainda não sentei em você — disse, referindo-se àquele dia em que Luhan os atrapalhara.</p><p>— Você pode fazer isso agora — Chanyeol sorriu malicioso enquanto passava os olhos por todo o corpo vestido do loiro. — Você quer?</p><p>— Quero, mas... — o Park franziu o cenho. Algo estava errado?</p><p>— O que foi? — questionou com as mãos no quadril alheio, fazendo um carinho ali. Baekhyun desviou o olhar e mordeu o lábio inferior.</p><p>— Mas eu também queria que você sentasse em mim.</p><p>Chanyeol piscou algumas vezes, deixando uma risadinha escapar quando assimilou o que o menor estava querendo dizer. Olhou para o Byun que parecia estar com um pouco de vergonha e o surpreendeu antes de inverter as posições, ficando por cima e lhe encarando.</p><p>— Por que não disse antes? — o beijou em seguida, se ajeitando e colocando as pernas longas ao redor do quadril alheio. — Sou todo seu quando quiser, Baek — Baekhyun sorriu antes de puxar o namorado para um novo beijo e aproveitando para tirar as peças de roupa que começavam a incomodar.</p><p>— Eu amo você.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Enquanto os dois se divertiam no quarto, no andar de baixo Kyungsoo observava o namorado de longe recebendo as pessoas e mostrando onde eles poderiam se servir de bebidas e se acomodar. Sorriu imaginando um futuro com aquele homem cuidadoso e gentil. Jongin lhe tirava o fôlego sem fazer muito esforço.</p><p>— Tá sozinho neném? — ouviu uma voz perguntar bem próximo a si, vendo que o dono dela era o cara que sempre estava dando em cima de Baekhyun desde que a universidade rival aparecera na UAS.</p><p>— Você é Jackson, certo? O cara que estava enchendo o saco do Baek.</p><p>— Poxa, amor, assim você me magoa — sorriu cafajeste, mas Kyungsoo não mudou a expressão séria em seu rosto.</p><p>— Olha, Baekhyun teve uma paciência muito grande com você, coisa que eu não tenho. Então, pelo seu próprio bem, acho que é muito bom você sumir enquanto tem tempo.</p><p>— Isso é uma ameaça? — seu tom era brincalhão, mas ao ver aquela intenção ruim e má nos grandes olhos do garoto careca, engoliu em seco. — Cara... eu só estava brincando! Você não deve levar as coisas tão a sério...</p><p>— Mas eu levo — juntou as mãos no colarinho do outro e o aproximou até conseguir colar os lábios na orelha alheia. — <em>E muito</em> — sussurrou assustando o outro.</p><p>Jackson arregalou os olhos e o empurrou antes de o encarar com medo e se afastar indo se juntar com o pessoal de sua universidade. Kyungsoo mostrou que estaria de olho em si quando o rival lhe encarou de longe, deixando-o ainda mais assustado.</p><p>Ao menos agora o Zeta acreditava que teriam paz.</p><p>— Soo, tá tudo bem? — Jongin o abraçou por trás quando recebeu um sorriso e um aceno positivo do outro.</p><p>— Agora está — disse enquanto se virava naquele contato e o beijava. Jongin sorriu.</p><p>— E pensar que meses atrás isso seria uma coisa impossível — estava se referindo a situação por um todo, principalmente ao fato dos dois poderem estar juntos sem provocar uma guerra entre as duas fraternidades a qual pertenciam.</p><p>— Tem razão, Nini — sorriu antes de juntar as bocas mais uma vez em um beijo apaixonado.</p><p>Ao longe, Jungkook assistia aquela cena com um pouco de inveja. Estava triste por ter acabado com todas as chances — até mesmo de continuar amigo — com Chanyeol ao lhe roubar aquele segundo beijo.</p><p>O que podia fazer se ao ouvir o capitão cantando daquele jeito apaixonado o havia deixado inconsequente de seus atos?</p><p>— Ei, tá tudo bem? — ouviu uma voz grave lhe perguntar, se virando e vendo o companheiro de república ali lhe encarando preocupado com um copo laranja em mãos.</p><p>— Tá sim, Tae — respondeu dando de ombros e se afastando para o colega se acomodar. Ele e Taehyung não eram exatamente próximos, apenas tomavam café da manhã juntos e quando um estava na sala de estudos o outro não se importava em ter sua companhia. Era mais respeito que qualquer outra coisa. Ao menos por parte de Jungkook era.</p><p>— Eu vi você no decatlo... foi muito bem — o moreno disse, surpreendendo um pouco o outro. Não imaginou que o Omega estaria lá e que ainda por cima prestasse atenção em si.</p><p>— Ah, obrigado — respondeu com um sorriso tímido, vendo o outro lhe sorrir daquele jeitinho engraçado e acabando por sentir coisas esquisitas com aquilo.</p><p>— Quer? — perguntou estendendo o copo que tinha em mãos. Jungkook não era muito adepto a beber, mas acabou por dar de ombros e aceitar. Já estava na fossa mesmo, beber um pouquinho para esquecer não lhe faria mal. Fez uma cara feia com o gosto, o que arrancou uma risada do garoto ao lado. — Acho que tá meio forte, desculpa. Sei que não tem o costume de beber.</p><p>— Sabe? — sorriu surpreso, mais surpreso ainda quando viu o outro se atrapalhar um pouquinho.</p><p>— Não que eu fique reparando no que você faz... — tentou consertar, não dando muito certo. — A-acho que eu vou pegar mais bebida.</p><p>— Calma, Tae — o outro riu, segurando-o pelo pulso. — Tá tudo bem — sorriu, arrancando um suspiro do outro. Aquilo era novidade para o mais novo. — Fica aqui me fazendo companhia.</p><p>— Claro! — sorriu, voltando a se acomodar ao lado do outro e iniciando uma conversa sobre um assunto aleatório.</p><p>— Cadê o Baekhyun? — Luhan perguntou a Kyungsoo que logo tomou o copo que o irmão tinha consigo experimentando a mistura alcoólica.</p><p>— Com o Chanyeol. Nossa, esse negócio tá muito bom!</p><p>— E onde ele tá? Tu gostou? Pode ficar.</p><p>— Adivinha — deu um sorrisinho que Luhan até estranhou vindo de Kyungsoo. O namoro com o Kappa estava deixando-o soltinho demais.</p><p>— Mas ele não vai vir curtir a própria festa?</p><p>— Han, acho que o Chanyeol tá muito ocupado curtindo outra coisa — olhou com um sorriso debochado para o mais velho, vendo o outro devolver um parecido.</p><p>— Aqueles dois são uns safados! Tanto auê pra no final isso...</p><p>— Baekhyun ficou se fazendo de difícil um bom tempo mesmo.</p><p>— Aquele loirinho é cheio de cu doce.</p><p>— Eu ouvi isso, tá? — ambos se viraram, vendo Baekhyun e Chanyeol de mãos dadas. O Byun lhe encarava com aquela expressão de poucos amigos.</p><p>— Baek! — disseram juntos.</p><p>— Achei que fosse te ver só amanhã — o mais velho brincou com um sorrisinho maldoso. Baekhyun revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Ia mesmo, mas eu e o Yeol viemos aqui contar uma coisa pra vocês.</p><p>— Se for sobre a aliança, eu já sei. Eu que te ajudei a escolher — o chinês disse, vendo o loiro cerrar os olhos.</p><p>— Alguém cala a boca do Luhan?</p><p>— É pra já — Sehun beijou o namorado que resmungava. Baekhyun suspirou aliviado.</p><p>— Fala Chan — sorriu para o maior, que se colocou atrás de si.</p><p>— Decidimos unificar nossas fraternidades.</p><p>— Oi? — Kyungsoo questionou, com o rosto tão confuso quanto Jongin. Até Sehun largou o namorado para prestar atenção naquilo.</p><p>— Isso mesmo — o Byun tomou voz. — Acho que já estava na hora, não acham? — o líder da Zeta estava animado, mas os demais não sabiam exatamente se isso ia dar certo.</p><p>— Mas vocês são rivais há anos! Isso não vai funcionar...</p><p>— Sehun tem razão, Baek. E se vocês brigarem?</p><p>— A gente se resolve do nosso jeito.</p><p>— Tá... se vocês estão certos disso, sendo líderes não temos muito o que ir contra — Jongin deu de ombros. — Acho que tá tudo bem.</p><p>— Somos Zeta Kappa agora? — Luhan perguntou nos braços do Oh.</p><p>— Kappa Zeta é melhor — Kyungsoo respondeu ao chinês. — Mas e nossas cores? Qual vai ser a combinação? — Baekhyun olhou para Chanyeol e sorriu enquanto os dois abriam a boca para dizer em conjunto:</p><p>— Vermelho e rosa.</p><p>— Laranja e marrom.</p><p>Ambos se encararam confusos.</p><p>— O que você quis dizer com laranja e marrom? Chanyeol, essas cores nem combinam!</p><p>— Como se vermelho e rosa combinasse em algum lugar...</p><p>— Melhor que laranja e marrom.</p><p>— Pois eu não acho! Sua combinação ficou horrível, até você sabe disso.</p><p>— Olha aqui, seu orelhudo... vai ser vermelho e rosa e ponto final!</p><p>— Pra um pintorzinho de rodapé você tá muito abusado e iludido se acha que isso tá decidido só porque você quer.</p><p>— Do quê você me chamou?</p><p>— Tá surdo, é?</p><p>— Chanyeol... você não me estressa...</p><p>— Você nem precisa da minha ajuda pra isso, tampinha.</p><p>— Agora você foi longe demais!</p><p>— Ah é mesmo? — debochou, vendo o outro avançar em si e pular em seu colo. Os demais encaravam aquela discussão sem pé nem cabeça imóveis.</p><p>— Laranja e marrom é horrível Yeol...</p><p>— Eu sei — disse depois de dar uma risadinha. — Vermelho e rosa também não combina muito.</p><p>— Tem razão — tinha um biquinho fofo nos lábios. Chanyeol sorriu. — Acho que a gente pode pensar nisso mais tarde...</p><p>— Também acho, Bae... — se encararam mais um pouquinho antes de se aproximarem para um beijo.</p><p>— Eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso...</p><p>— Eu também não, Soo. — o chinês piscava confuso.</p><p>— Somos a Kappa Zeta agora? — Jongin perguntou ignorando o casal que se agarrava ali ao lado.</p><p>— Parece que sim. — Luhan assentiu, sorrindo logo em seguida. — Isso merece uma comemoração.</p><p>— Já estamos no meio de uma, amor.</p><p>— E quem disse que precisa ser hoje?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*~♡~*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O dia começava preguiçoso na Kappa Zeta, Chanyeol abria os olhos devagar, aproveitando aquele peso que tinha no peito e sorrindo ao ver seu loiro ali ressonando baixinho.</p><p>Só de pensar que aquela seria uma rotina que duraria uma vida inteira — ao menos seria se dependesse de si — lhe enchia o peito de um sentimento muito bom.</p><p>Olhou para a aliança em seu dedo, logo depois procurando a destra do outro e observando o anel igual ao seu ali. Ainda parecia um sonho.</p><p>— Chan...? — viu o outro acordar aos poucos, voz rouca e uma preguiça sem igual ao esconder o rosto como conseguia da luz do dia. — Já acordou? Ainda tá cedo...</p><p>— Não aguento você todo manhoso desse jeito — disse ao apertar o menor num abraço e beijar o topo de sua cabeça.</p><p>— Vai se acostumando — abriu os olhos inchados e sorriu para o maior antes de espalmar a mão com a aliança no peito nu do outro, apoiando ali para roubar um beijo do namorado. — Queria passar o resto da vida aqui com você...</p><p>— Quem disse que não vai? — sorriu quando viu no rosto do ruivo aquele sorriso bonito e feliz que ele gostava tanto.</p><p>— Vou, é? — desenhou com o dedo no tórax definido do outro, descendo-o perigosamente e arrancando um arfar do maior quando sumiu por dentro da coberta.</p><p>— Baek... — mordeu o lábio tentando conter qualquer coisa que quisesse escapar de sua boca.</p><p>— Só um pouquinho Chan... vai? — se aproximou até que estivesse próximo ao ouvido do outro onde sussurrou — Senta em mim só um pouquinho...</p><p>— Porra, Baek!</p><p>Talvez aquele sorrisinho travesso e aquela voz sussurrada conseguisse tudo o que queria de Chanyeol sem fazer muito esforço, e estava tudo bem.</p><p>Desde que os dois estivessem bem, era tudo o que importava.</p><p>— Nossa, deve estar bom aí — os dois se assustaram quando viram Luhan parado encostado no batente da porta.</p><p>— MAS QUE PORRA VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!</p><p>— Nossa Baek, isso é jeito de falar com seu melhor amigo? Eu só vim chamar vocês dois pro café da manhã — disse calmo, como se não estivesse fazendo nada de mais.</p><p>— Luhan.</p><p>— Sim?</p><p>— Sai daqui. AGORA.</p><p>— Que stress!</p><p>É, talvez unir as duas fraternidades não tenha sido a melhor ideia de todas.</p><p>— De onde paramos?</p><p>— De onde paramos.</p><p>Mas tudo valia a pena desde que os dois pudessem ficar juntos.</p><p>De verdade dessa vez.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>